Give Your Heart a Break
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: My own take on the current Joey/Lauren storyline on Eastenders. Don't like? Don't read. This is part one :) I've changed events and added a new character just to be different. Hope you like. COMPLETE :)
1. Chapter 1

Give Your Heart A Break.

_Don't Wanna break your heart; Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

I was inspired by some users on twitter to post this. It's a Joey/Lauren story. Don't like? Don't read I will link them at the end of the fiction. I decided to rearrange the story a bit and add a new character. This is secretly the role I want to play on the show ;) hehehe anyways enjoy xD

AN: If you are new to my story, most of the time, I use song lyrics in the story. A main song which represents the whole story then lyrics from other songs which is usually used as 'Chapter Titles'. It's the way I work and how I get inspired. Hope you don't mind.

Prologue:

Lauren and Gabriella Branning were cousins but the best of friends but like sisters. Twins in fact. They shared everything- including boys. The Tyler Moon diaries were well known throughout the square but now he was happy with their best friend, Whitney Dean.

On this certain day, Lauren and Gabriella were waking up from a rough night before and the hangover was almost instant. They groaned as they opened their eyes. Gabriella sat up, tying her sandy blonde hair up and sighing.

"What was the dude name last night? I remember kissing him but that's about it" Gabriella sighed.

Lauren chuckled.

"I remember a certain act with him in the toilets" Lauren groaned.

"Are we ever not gonna find the same boy attractive and not both sleep with him?" Gabriella exclaimed

Lauren shrugged.

"I'm 18, your 17, Ella. We are young. Its normal" Lauren replied, as she stood up and realised she was in the flat her Uncle Jack and Gabriella, his daughter, shared.

"I need coffee" Gabriella groaned.

"Lucy is giving me evils again; she really hates me, doesn't she?" Gabriella asked, walking through the square on a nice summer day.

"She is just jealous of you. She is my best friend but you're my cousin. Doesn't really compare" Lauren replied, laughing. Gabriella nodded and then stopped.

"I forgot my phone. I will meet you at the cafe" She said and ran back to her flat. Lauren sighed and carried on walking towards the cafe

To retrieve ones phone takes under 10 minutes which isn't really a timeframe for major events to happen but unaware to The Branning cousins their life's were about to change forever. As Gabriella walked into the cafe, she saw Lauren chatting to a boy, no flirting. Typical Loz, Gabriella thought but then she realised it wasn't just any boy. It was her cousin, Joey, who she had not seen in years.

"Gabs, is that you?! I knew I find you somewhere round here" Joey asked, running up to her and hugging her.

Lauren stared at her and mouthed at her "You know him?!"

"I am easy to find!" Gabriella replied, talking towards Lauren who was silently killing Gabriella for her blonde hair and long legs.

"Erm Lauren, this is who Uncle Derek was telling us about. Our cousin" Gabriella added. Lauren stared at her then quickly composed herself.

"Oh right, it's great to meet you. Uncle Derek has told us a lot about you. I'm the better brothers daughter" Lauren answered as she sat down, plotting how she was going to get Gabriella back for this.

Chapter One- Present Day.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_-_The Scientist By Coldplay

The Morning after That Drunken Kiss

"_Now Your Sober"_

* Sender: Lauren To: Gabriella

Omg I'm never getting drunk again. You never guess what happened last night & this morning! xoxo**

*Sender: Gabriella To: Lauren

You & Joey finally slept together?! xoxo*

*Sender: Lauren To: Gabriella

No but we kissed... Like twice. xoxo*

*Sender: Gabriella To: Lauren

I should be totally repulsed by this, Branning. You're my cousins. Your cousins. But it's just so cute. Let me know when it's wedding bells & babies. I expect to be maid of honour*

*Sender: Lauren To: Gabriella

Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Can you come over? Major sexual tension on the brain and I don't want to give in unless its becomes life or death*

Lauren quickly placed her phone down on the dining room table as she headed to the toilet. She thought she was home alone but was unaware that Joey had come home early from work and he walked in as soon as she went to the toilet. He walked into the living room when he heard Lauren's phone buzz on the table. Suspicion beat him as he walked to the table and opened her phone to read.

*Sender: Gabriella To: Lauren

Okay see you in a moment but Sexual tension is life and death, Lauren Branning! Just sleep with him already & get it out of your system. Do let me know if you start an epic love affair though. Someone has to keep Uncle Derek... Busy! xoxo*

Joey chuckled when he read this. 99.99% of him knew it was about him. He quickly placed her phone down as he heard the stairs creak. She was surprised to see him when she walked in.

"Oh. I didn't expect you back so soon" Lauren said, quickly rushing to the table and grabbing her phone, trying to ignore the sexual pull that was trying to pull her to Joey. She sighed and read her text

"Oh, Ella is coming over" Lauren said, half smiling and making it sound like a surprise.

"Oh okay. I just go upstairs then" Joey replied, making himself sound surprised too

"No she hasn't seen you in forever because of Lucy. You're her favourite cousin after me of course" Lauren told him.

Joey snorted as they heard the door knock. Lauren rushed to answer it and saw Gabriella who rushed into the living room. She smiled when she saw Joey

"Hey Stranger, it's been a while. Good you said bye bye to Lucy. She doesn't like me that one. I hardly saw you!" Gabriella said, hugging her cousin and smiled.

Joey laughed and hugged her back.

"Sorry, Gabs. I am here now" He replied.

Gabriella smiled who was very aware of the sexual tension in the room.

"Now sorry to ditch you but I believe that Lauren has some explaining to do. Girl stuff, come on" Gabriella told Joey, grabbing Lauren's arm and pulling her upstairs.

Lauren stared at her and Gabriella giggled as she shut the bedroom door.

"Thanks! You couldn't have made it anymore obvious" Lauren exclaimed, as she sat down on her bed.

"Try being in my position, Lauren! My cousin texts me saying she has kissed our cousin, twice. Took me a moment to take that in" Gabriella replied, laughing.

"Try being that cousin kissing said cousin" Lauren told her, groaning and flopping down on her bed

"Okay that beats me. But what happens now is the most important thing" Gabriella replied, sitting on the end of the bed, placing a hand on Lauren's leg in a comfort way who sighed.

"Ella, I don't know what to do. I hoped for the day where we wouldn't feel the need to share boys and I would actually feel something more but this? This is too weird. I don't understand it. I have never felt this… need before" Lauren replied, sitting up, her head in her hands.

Gabriella gasped. Lauren quickly looked at her and she could tell her cousin was trying to form words over she had just told her. Lauren waited for her reply which finally came and she couldn't believe the words that came out of Gabriella's mouth.

"You're in denial, Lauren. I think you're in love with him and you won't admit to yourself"

AN: Sorry if it's not perfect. Hope you liked it

Ooo, follow me actinginmydna

Also follow:

AbieeTulaOliver, Lauras1992x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us

-Both Of Us by B.o.B ft Taylor Swift.

"Your in denial, Lauren. I think your in love with him and you won't admit to yourself"

The words rung like an alarm in Lauren's head. She looked at Gabriella then sighed, sitting back down, placing her head in hands. Gabriella remained quiet, letting her have a moment when Lauren looked at her and Gabriella realised how scared and lost she looked.

"Your right. Your so right but there's nothing I can do about it" Lauren whispered.

Gabriella half smiled at her and sat next to her, placing an arm around her pulling her into a hug.

"Technically your allowed to what you what. It's not against the law but I understand. It's the ethics but listen to me, you never had what I had with Joey and Alice growing up. I grew up with them, thanks to our mums but you, it's only been a few months. It's messed up I know but the first time you met you didn't know. I saw it when I walked into the cafe, you had only known him a few minutes but I could see it in your eyes. You fell for him in a heartbeat. That's why I had to tell you who he was before you fell harder. But the damage had already been done. So if you decided to do this, I have your back because its understandable" Gabriella told her, pulling her into a hug as Lauren began to cry.

Meanwhile downstairs, Joey was restless. He was sure Lauren was telling Gabriella everything then she would judge him forever. He didn't know what he felt for Lauren. It was confusing. She didn't feel like a cousin. Gabriella did though but what he had for Lauren wasn't that. It was stronger and deeper. Yes, the need to over protect both girls was there but whereas to protect Gabriella was the act of an older brother, the need to protect Lauren was different, a lot different. He sat down on the sofa, flicking through the channels when Gabriella walked into the living room.

"Hey, do you want a drink? I was just making me and Lauren one" She asked.

Joey shook his head and Gabriella nodded and she turned to go when he called her name.

"It's okay. I know and I am not gonna judge you. You'll both work it out" Gabriella told him.

"She told you?" Joey questioned.

"Not exactly. I guessed but I have been watching you the past few weeks. It was obvious" Gabriella replied.

"Gabs, what am I going to do?" Joey asked but before Gabriella could reply, Lauren was coming down the stairs.

"Oh my god, Lauren. Impatient or what?" Gabriella shot at her.

Lauren shrugged "I'm thirsty" she simply said.

"Give me a second" Gabriella told her. Lauren nodded.

"I will wait for you in the kitchen" Lauren answered her and walked to the kitchen. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Joey and went into the kitchen where Lauren rounded on her.

"Well?!" She demanded, crossing her arms. Gabriella giggled and closed the kitchen door.

"Well what? Can't a girl talk to her cousin without it meaning something?" Gabriella questioned when she felt her phone start vibrating in her pocket. She looked and saw it was her mum.

"Hold that thought" Gabriella added, holding her hand up and walking out of the kitchen, towards the hallway to answer it. Joey then walked from the living room to the kitchen.

"And what can I do for you?" Lauren asked, walking towards the back door, trying to ignore the growing sexual tension in the room.

"I do live here now, you know?" Joey replied. Lauren hid a smile and the atmosphere changed once Gabriella returned to the room.

"Mum has booked a holiday for me and her. For a week. I fly tomorrow" Gabriella told them. Lauren stared at her and dragged her out of the room towards the hallway. Joey tried to make out what they were saying

"You can't leave me here!"

"You'll be fine!"

"No I won't. I was hoping for a distraction. Please? For your cousin?"

"You have a new housemate. Hang with him"

"But you are my cousin"

"Joey is your cousin too or did that slip your mind?"

"I hate you right now"

"Aww, love you too, Loz"

"I am being serious. Don't leave me here with him"

"What's the worse that's gonna happen in 2 weeks? A positive pregnancy test?"

Joey laughed to himself and couldn't make out the rest because the girls had gone into the room. He made himself busy by making the drinks that Gabriella had started to make. He was just finishing up when the girls returned to the kitchen.

"Gabs, cup of tea for you just how you like it. And Lauren, coffee just how you like" Joey said, handing them both mugs. Lauren looked at him sceptically as she took her drink and drank a little, surprise by how he did know how she liked it.

"You know what, you can come to mine everyday in a morning to make me my morning cup of tea" Gabriella said, smiling as she drank her own drink.

Gabriella and Lauren were about to leave when Lauren stopped.

"Oh, Dad may put you on babysitting duty tonight, he is taking Mum out, Abi is at Lola's and I'm staying at Ella's" Lauren quickly told Joey who smiled.

"Happy to do my bit" Joey replied. Gabriella smirked as an amazing idea hit her.

"Erm Loz, mind if I look through your summer stuff. I may need them where I'm going" Gabriella asked Lauren who nodded and they headed upstairs.

Some time later...

Gabriella had sent Lauren to the shop while she put her plan into action. If it worked, Gabriella would be quite proud of herself.

As Lauren open the door of the house, returning home, she saw her parents getting ready who smiled while she entered.

"Hi darling, Gabriella has told me to tell you that she has took Oscar to hers because she is babysitting Denny too and she feels like you could benefit from being home tonight. Something to do with cousin bonding with Joey?" Tanya told her, as Lauren walked in who stared at her.

"Cousin bonding? Those where her words?" Lauren questioned, getting angry at her cousin. Her mum nodded and after putting her coat, her parents left.

Lauren was so angry at Gabriella right now and as she walked into the living room, she saw Joey.

"So what do you think Gabby meant by cousin bonding?" Joey asked, laughing.

Lauren narrowed her eyes at him and fished for her phone from her pocket to ring Gabriella but the call went straight to voicemail.

"Gabriella Renee Branning, if you don't ring me back in 5 minutes, I am going to come over there" Lauren said before hanging up and sitting down.

"You know, we could just give her what she wants, save this tension" Joey said to her.

Lauren remained quiet, trying to ignore the growing feelings inside her and became restless something she didn't know Joey could notice.

"Right I'm gonna kill her" Lauren said, quickly, sat up and ran out of the house across the square to Gabriella's but Lauren saw she was waiting for her outside the door.

"Lauren! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Gabriella exclaimed, smiling.

"Explain yourself now! Better still let me inside. I'm about to combust!" Lauren replied, trying to push past Gabriella who stopped her, being taller and broader.

"Stop! Your giving our cousin quite the floorshow" Gabriella told her, taking into account that Joey was watching from the living room of the Branning house. Lauren suddenly went quiet.

"Lost for words, Branning? I'm shocked. Now go back. And sort this out" Gabriella replied.

"Please let me in, Ella. I can't. You know I can't. For once, our family is perfect. I can't wreck that" Lauren cried. Gabriella sighed and let her in.

Lauren saw Denny and Oscar playing in the living room. Gabriella took her into the kitchen and closed the door.

"Now we need to keep our voices down. But listen to me, for someone who wants this to go away, your making a pretty good show about it which makes me think you like the attention. But I know you and I've already worked this out. If you want this to go away, your gonna need somewhere to stay" Gabriella said, handing her a key off the kitchen side and gave it to her. Lauren stared at it. It was the key to Gabriella's flat which her dad had brought her but put off moving in whilst she bonded with her dad after 14 years of absence.

"This is the key to your flat, Ella" Lauren replied, staring at it.

"It's up to you what you do with for it for two weeks. Hook up pad or single pad. You choose. But Lauren, you need to stop this drama that comes with it unless you want everyone to know and I can't stress enough Uncle Derek won't be kind about this. But right now I think you need thinking space" Gabriella informed her, wiping away tears that had started to fall from Lauren.

"Am I a disgusting person?" Lauren asked quietly.

"No! Of course not. You met a guy your attracted to but you have to call him cousin thanks to our messed up family. Your not cousins. Your never gonna be. I can feel it, Lauren, between you two, I feel like I'm the opposite end of your magnet when you are with him and you have to use me to stop your attraction to him but its gone too far. You can't stop it. It's gonna happened sooner or later, in my opinion. You just need to get your head around it. The dynamics of it. Yes your fathers are brothers but if this wasnt meant to be, because your cousins or what not, then why do you have these feelings for each other? True feelings aren't thought of, Lauren, they come from the heart and they are uncontrollable. You can't fight this. I can see it in you. You tried. You have to give yourself that" Gabriella explained to her.

Lauren sighed "What about Lucy?" She asked in a scared voice.

"Well you leave blondie number two to me. It's gonna be weird for her, yeah. Last time she was here, you were going out with her brother. Now this? I would find it weird but in your own time, yeah?" Gabriella replied. Lauren nodded.

"Also if you want to run this "you're my cousin, we can't" excuse in the ground, stop running to me every 2 minutes. Your making it obvious and it makes a guy want you more if they know they can affect you like this" Gabriella added, half smiling.

Lauren nodded and then said "Says the girl who told my parents that you would be babysit Oscar so me and Joey can experience some 'cousin bonding'?"

Gabriella giggled as Lauren raised her eyebrow.

"Come on, you have to let me have my jokes sometimes! I have to bite my tongue most of the time anyways. I don't do it in front of the rest of the family" Gabriella laughed and Lauren playfully slapped her arm.

"Fine! But your making it obvious that I'm clearly affected all the time with your jokes, Gabs!" Lauren exclaimed.

Gabriella stopped laughing and looked serious.

"Again, my wonderful cousin, you have a point. Okay I will try not make any jokes. But you gotta let me have at least one a day?" Gabriella asked. Lauren stared at her, rolled her eyes and nodded. Then she stood up.

"Just say to him if he asks, your sick of my jokes so that's why you came over to ask me to stop because I'm making it hard for you move on. Not because you didn't want to be home alone with him because your scared you will jump into bed with him. Play the opposite card whilst your sorting your head out but I expect to maid of honour at your wedding, missy!" Gabriella then told her.

Lauren nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Ella. It means alot. Love you" she said in Gabriella's ear.

"It's okay. I love you too. I love both of you way too much to see you like this. Your like my sister and he is like brother. I want you both to be happy and if its together, then I'm happy for you" Gabriella replied, smiling

"You are the officially the best cousin in the world" Lauren told her.

Raising an eyebrow, Gabriella replied "Oppose to Joey?"

Lauren scoffed and hit her across the head. Gabriella faked a wince of pain then giggled.

"I am gonna kill you one day, Gabriella Renee Branning. One day, mark my words" Lauren said before leaving.

A few hours later Gabriella received a text message

Sender: Lauren To:Gabriella

You know said to clear my head? Does sex count as clearing ones head? Because that's what has just happened xoxo

Oooo, and that's where I leave it for today. Next chapter is Lauren's text to Gabriella explained ;) Don't hate me :'D

R&R

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

I was begged to write this update xD

AN: I'm making this a T rating when I get the chance

Chapter 3-

And my heart won't beat again

If I can't feel him in my veins

No need to question, I already know

-DNA by Little Mix

A few hours before THAT text

Lauren stared back at the flat and back up at her house. She exhaled a big breath and started to walk back to her house when she suddenly stopped and after a few seconds, her phone buzzed.

Sender: Gabriella To: Lauren

Don't you dare chicken out. Or I will be forced to make chicken noises to you. Good luck xoxo

Lauren laughed and put her phone in her pocket. She half ran up the steps and opened the door. The house was in darkness. Strange. She had only been gone 20 minutes if that. Lauren walked into the living room and switched the light on. She jumped when she saw Joey.

"Why are you sat in the dark?" Lauren asked

"Why do you run to Gabriella when life gets a little rough?" Joey shot back.

Lauren sighed and sat next to him.

"Well sometimes Gabriella's sense of humour annoys me and I have to tell her" Lauren finally replied.

Joey snorted.

"I don't believe that or neither do you. It's okay for you. You have someone to talk to. I would feel stupid going to Gabby. I'm supposed to be one with all the answers. I'm like her brother" Joey told her, sighing.

"I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to process all this. Gabriella gets it. She understands" Lauren answered him. Joey stared at her, as if he didn't believe what had just come out of her mouth.

"I would rather you talked to me. I'm going through the same thing here" Joey replied, looking at her with great intensity.

Lauren stood up at this point; angry, upset and worried at the same time.

"And say what? That I think I'm falling for you but a. My best friend is heartbroken over you and b. your my cousin. This isn't something we can just laugh off" Lauren exclaimed, close to tears. She quickly looked away. She wouldn't cry. Not here. Not in front of him. Joey didn't say a word but he grabbed her arm. Not gentle but not rough at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked, still not looking at him.

"Making sure you don't run away" Joey whispered, taking his free hand and gently played with her hair from the back.

Lauren sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the moment but then quickly snapped them open again.

"You are gonna be the death of me one day" Lauren finally said

Joey chuckled and dropped his hand from her hair and gently turned her around. Lauren noticed a change in him. This wasn't the Joey she was use to. A softer, more understanding side of him.

"I could say the same for you" He told her, taking her hand and lacing his fingers through hers. Lauren looked down at their locked hands and sighed.

"This is wrong. So wrong. We shouldn't even be doing this"

"If so why does it feel so right" He replied, before gently cradling her face and kissing her.

Lauren made no effort to pull away as she groaned softly. Her hands found his hair as she deepened the kiss when she remembered what Gabriella said to her earlier when she realised what was wrong all along. If she could accept that Joey was indeed her father's brother's son and by the hands of fate she had fallen for him and what she was doing wasn't wrong then she could move forward and have what she wanted which was to be with him. And in the second, his hand moved to her waist, she accepted what had been throw her way. What Lauren did next shocked her.

With her weight, she pushed Joey onto the sofa and carried on kissing him which had got faster and more desperate. Lauren's hands found his t'shirt when he stopped her.

"Wait, are you sure?" Joey asked

"Yes, I'm sick of thinking, not doing" Lauren replied.

Some time later, they laid in hot, tangled mess with Lauren resting her head against Joey's chest.

"Should I let you go to Gabriella's?" Joey suddenly asked. Lauren shook her head and smiled.

"I'm alright here, thanks" She replied, shyly.

"I was hoping you would say that. I'm too content to move right now"

Lauren smiled as he kissed her forehead and played with hair.

"Who are you and what have you done with Joey Branning?!" Lauren asked, smiling to herself.

"Why? Don't you like what you make me?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I like him a lot but as long as I only get to see him" Lauren replied, smiling, kissing him playfully on the nose.

"For you, yes. You make me a better person I know that"

Lauren smiled and rest her head back firmly on his chest, breathing a sigh of happiness. When she asked

"Why was you sat in the darkness when I returned?"

"I guess, it helps me think if I don't see anything. It helped me when I was younger. You hear a lot when you just listen too. One of my first memories was sitting in the dark. Listening. Derek. What he did to my mum" Joey finally replied. Lauren looked up to him and kissed him gently.

"Forget I asked. I don't like you talking like that" She whispered. Joey smiled and kissed her back.

"I need to text Gabriella. Don't worry. I won't sex and tell. She will want to know how I am. That's all" Lauren then said, standing up which made Joey fake pout. She laughed and kissed it away. She then grabbed her phone from her jeans. With this action, she had to bend down and Joey to swat her behind. Lauren giggled.

"Text sent to Ella. Now where was I? Oh yes" Lauren said before climbing back onto Joey, kissing him

Hope that made up for my cliffhanger last chapter :D xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

If you love it like I love it

And you feel what I feel inside

If you want it like I want it

Then baby let's get it tonight

This Is Love- Will. ft Eva Simmons

Sender: Gabriella To: Lauren

I really hope one of you wore something. Text me please! I'm leaving at 2! xoxo

Lauren woke to sound of her phone buzzing on her bedside table. She was aware of an arm laid across her protectively and a head on her shoulder when she realised it was Joey. She smiled to herself as memories of last night flooded back to her. There was the two happenings on the sofa, then the one in the hallway then finally twice again in her bed. She was knackered. Really knackered. Lauren couldn't remember the last time she felt this tired but it was all worth it in the end.

Joey stirred next to her and she gently played with his hair.

"Please don't make me move. Your gonna make me move aren't you?" Joey murmured, snuggling closer to her.

Lauren laughed and looked at her phone. She saw a text from Gabriella but ignored it for the time. She also saw a text that said her parents would be home in a hour and Abi had gone into London to keep Lola's busy from the Lexi business.

"You know if we are quick, we can take a quick shower?" Lauren asked, smiling.

"I like the sound of we" Joey replied, nuzzling her neck then chuck the covers off.

Once they were showered and clean, Lauren and Joey had began a play fight in the bathroom. It had resulted in both of them losing them towels. Lauren had made one last attempt of kicking him when he grabbed it and gently pulled her to him where the atmosphere changed almost instantly from play fight to passion in 0.5 seconds. Lauren smirked and as Joey was about to kiss her, they heard the front door downstairs bang.

"Lauren? Joey? Abi? Anyone?" Her mothers voice called through the house.

"No one best be in the bathroom. I need the toilet!" Lauren heard her father shout.

She shared a look of panic with Joey and wondered how she was going to get out of this. Her clothes in her bedroom. She was stood here practically naked with Joey.. Her cousin. And the walls that she broke down last night had built back up again quicker then she could say "crap". Lauren quickly stepped away from Joey, pointing to the corner and she pushed him into it, which hid him from the doors view and grabbed a towel. She quickly opened it and saw her Dad.

"I'm bursting, Lauren. Come on" Her father told her.

She could feel her heartbeat getting faster and louder.

"Could you wait a few moments please, Dad? Downstairs? I will be out in a moment" Lauren quickly told him, trying not to sound scared

"Fine. You women!" Max exclaimed and walked downstairs. Lauren quickly looked around, grabbed the towels, chucked one at Joey and rushed to her room, slamming it so it shown she didn't want to be disturbed.

Lauren rushed to her phone where she battled with herself to call Gabriella.

Ring her! You need her help.

No! How is that gonna look? Gabriella coming over after things go wrong. Always running to her.

I'm not running. I'm just need to talk to her.

No, whine more like. You slept with your cousin. You deal with it!

Lauren sighed and chucked her phone on her bed. She then went to her bottom drawer and pulled out her secret vodka bottle. She stared at it and quickly started to undo the lid. Lauren started to quickly down the drink but stopped when she heard a knock on the door. She put the lid back on , shoved it in her drawer and grabbed her dressing gown. She saw Gabriella, who must of just returned Oscar before she left for her holiday.

"Lauren, you look like hell. Talk to me" Gabriella said to her and Lauren let her in.

She told her cousin everything about the night before and this morning.

"Everything was perfect now that one little thing has messed it up" Lauren finished telling her.

"It's the guilt. I don't think it's just for the cousin thing, I think it's for Lucy and everything else. Lauren, you need to let yourself feel happiness. Your entitled to it, like everyone else" Gabriella told her, placing her arm around her.

"I can't. Last time I was happy, I was with Peter and look who that turned out. Dad was major issue there. This time, he can't take this from me. I won't let him. I don't ever want this to go away. For the first time in my life, I am happy. Actually happy" Lauren replied, sighing.

Gabriella smiled "See that's why you need to keep this a secret a while until your not scared that your dad will take him away from you, like he tried with Peter. That's why you freaked out this. Now come on, get dressed, Lucy wants us to meet her for drinks before I leave. Strange girl. Don't know why"

Meanwhile downstairs, Joey was walking down the stairs and into the living room when he saw Oscar.

"Oh, Gabriella's here?" Joey questioned, looking at the toddler and up the stairs.

"Yeah, she said Lucy wants to meet you all in the pub for drinks before Ella goes on holiday" Max replied, as he played with Oscar.

"But Lucy hates Gabriella, why would she do that?" Joey then questioned, wondering what his ex girlfriend was up to.

"Don't know. Beats me. You have an hour before I want you at work. Don't get drunk though" Max replied and Joey nodded as he heard the girls coming down the stairs.

"Hey Gabby, fancy seeing you here!" Joey said, laughing.

"Well you know me, I need to have a gossip with Lauren at least 3 times a day" Gabriella replied, smiling at him.

Lauren gave Joey half a smile and he smiled at her. They shared a look of intensity then she shook her head and looked at Gabriella.

"Yeah, don't know what you gonna do without for me for a week" Lauren told her, laughing.

"I don't know, I guess you'll be busy enough" Gabriella replied, laughing.

As they reached the pub, Lucy was no where in sight.

"This girl is really confusing. I will get the drinks. Soft ones of course" Gabriella said as they walked in.

Lauren and Joey sat down and in a moment of pure bravery, she took his hand in hers under the table. She felt him tense for a moment but then he laced his fingers hers something that didn't show in his face. Maybe this is going to easier then she thought. After a moment, Gabriella returned with the drinks. She sat opposite them, Lauren didn't know if she knew or not but was thankful for it.

As they finished their first drinks, Lucy came walking through the pub doors. Gabriella and Lauren noticed she had made extra effort with her appearance today when Lucy's plan came clear to Gabriella. She secretly shot a dirty look Lucy's way.

"Hey guys, I will get these ones in. Joey, wanna help me?" Lucy asked.

Oh yes, oh so clear to Gabriella. Joey nodded and joined Lucy at the bar. Gabriella quickly sat next to Lauren.

"You know what she is up to right?" Gabriella whispered to Lauren who shook her head.

"5, 4, 3, 2" and Gabriella reached number 1, Lucy was making her move on Joey.

Lauren's fists clenched as Joey pushed Lucy away who looked shocked.

"Lucy, we have already talked about this. I'm sorry" He told her as he sat back down. Gabriella moved for him. Lauren was staring at Lucy. Joey saw her fists were clenched. He quickly took her hand and Lauren relaxed and looked away from Lucy.

"So Lucy, are you actually gonna join us or you gonna keep making a move on my cousin even though he has said no" Gabriella asked. Lucy shrugged and sat down.

Lauren, meanwhile, was fighting with the feelings of what she had just saw brought her when she made her decision.

"I just remembered I promised Mum I would do something at home. I gotta go. I'm sorry, Gabriella. I will speak to you later" Lauren said and stared at Gabriella for help

Gabriella caught on what she was doing.

"Oh it's fine I remember its cool but didn't you promise to do something back at the house as well, Joey?" Gabriella questioned, looking at him who looked from Gabriella to Lauren.

"Erm yes, I did. Thanks for reminding me, Gabby. We should go Lauren, before your mum kills us" Joey replied, standing up.

"Yeah, we should. See you, Ella, Luce. I will text you later" Lauren added.

It was a race to get home. Lauren quickly unlocked her front door and walked in. Joey shut it behind her.

"Mum? Dad? Abs? Oscar?" Lauren called through the house, walking into the living room. She placed her keys on the table and turned to Joey.

He caught her before she knew what she was doing. Her lips found his and Lauren pushed him towards the edge of the sofa. It became quicker, more desperate.

"So Lucy makes you jealous. I should bare that in mind" Joey told her in between kisses. She pushed him away for second to shot him a look to say "You wouldn't dare" before kissing him again and pushing him down on the sofa.

Hope you like

r&r :) if its not perfect I will sort it when I'm on a computer


	5. Chapter 5

Short Update but here we go...

Give Your Heart A Break

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

Chapter Five-

I get so high when you're with me

But crash and crave you when you leave

-Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha.

As Gabriella left the pub to walk towards Lauren's house, she saw Joey leaving to go to work. He saw her and waved. Gabriella waved back and carried on her route to the house.

She knocked and entered. Gabriella walked into the living room where she saw Lauren smiling widely. Gabriella took a moment to look at her cousin and how happy she was.

"You got it bad, haven't you?" Gabriella asked, smiling, leading against the doorframe. Lauren looked at her and nodded, still smiling. Gabriella giggled and hugged her from behind tightly.

"I think I'm gonna be alright" Lauren whispered, returning the hug.

"Yes, I think you are. Oh by the way, do you mind if I borrow your purple vest top for the holiday?" Gabriella asked. Lauren nodded and her cousin went upstairs. She stretched legs out of the sofa, happily and switched the TV on. She was too busy watching it, Lauren didn't hear Gabriella return. She quickly turned around and saw Gabriella, staring at her and then Lauren understand why. She had the vodka bottle in her hand. Lauren quickly looked away, ashamed.

"I thought we passed this, Lauren" Gabriella exclaimed.

"There's no we in this, Ella. Just me"

"Lauren, you can't find the answer at the bottom of the bottle!"

"Drop it" Lauren replied, taking the bottle from her.

"Does Joey know how you deal with things?!" Gabriella shouted.

"No and your not going to tell him!"

"Er yeah I am if your not going to"

"You dare and I will never talk to you again"

"I don't care, Lauren. You can't live like this" Gabriella told her.

"Stay of my life, Gabriella!"

"Stop involving me then!"

"Fine. I will. Just get lost"

Gabriella stared at her as she heard the words. She gasped and nodded.

"Okay. If that's why you want"

"Gabs, wait-" but Gabriella have already gone. Lauren sighed and stared at the bottle in her hand. She undid the top and drank the vodka quickly, downing the bottle. She gasped at the taste, forgetting the sharpness of it and started to cry. Lauren didn't want her family to see her like this. Abi was due back. She rushed upstairs, nearly falling, went in her room, pulled back the covers on her bed and fell in into a deep sleep.

"I think Gabriella and Lauren have fell out. They never have before but it's seems that way" Max told Tanya as they set the table for tea.

"What? What gives you that idea?" Tanya asked, as she finished and sat down.

"I don't know but I saw Gabriella earlier before her flight and I asked her how Lauren's was because she has become distant again and she said ask her yourself, I am not in charge of her" Max replied. Tanya was confused at this and then they heard Joey coming in. They exchanged hellos as he walked into the living room.

"Do you know what's going on with Lauren and Gabriella?" Max asked him.

"I am not sure what you mean" Joey replied, taking his coat off

"I think they have fallen out. Crazy I know, they are like twins but Gabriella was a bit off earlier when I asked her how Lauren was" Max replied.

Joey looked confused as he tried to think what they could of fallen out over when his thoughts were broken by the sound of someone being sick upstairs.

"Oh no, she didn't" Tanya said looking at Max.

"Looks like she has started drinking again" Max sighed.

"What you guys on about?" Joey asked, realising that the person being sick upstairs was Lauren.

"Lauren, she has, a different way of dealing with things. She drinks. A lot.

We thought she was going to kill herself at one point" Tanya replied.

Joey looked at them again and rushed upstairs, leaving Max and Tanya to exchange looks of confusion. He saw the bathroom door ajar and saw Lauren still being sick. Joey rushed in and pushed her hair out the way and rubbed her back in comforting way. Once she felt like she couldn't throw up anymore, Lauren pull the toilet seat down and Joey grabbed some toilet roll and gently wiped her mouth. He smiled a little and kissed her warm forehead then pulled her into a hug. They didn't say anything but then again, Lauren thought words couldn't describe this moment.

After a while of just sitting like that, Joey slowly put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away to look at her.

"What did you fall out with Gabby over?" He asked, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I told her to stay out of my life, she said to stop involving her in everything and I told her to go" Lauren replied, looking at the floor and tracing the pattern on the bathroom floor titles.

"That doesn't sound like Gabriella. I think she has a point though. We are putting her in a impossible place. She is the only one of us who gets on with Derek. He is her favourite uncle which I don't understand but sooner or later, her loyalties are going to be tested" Joey told her, lifting her face to make eye contact.

"Do you think she'll tell him?" Lauren questioned, sounding worried.

"I don't know. We both have a strong relationship with her but we don't know what happens when they hang out together. Gabriella sees the good in people, whatever the good is in Derek, I don't know but I really don't know" Joey replied. Lauren nodded and sighed.

"I don't know what I would do if to you wasn't here" She told him.

"I'm not going to let you find out" Joey said. Lauren smiled and stood up, to brush her teeth so she could kiss him.


	6. Chapter 6

Give Your Heart A Break

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

Chapter Six- for Lauras1992x, she wanted sexual tension & drama ;)

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

-E.T by Katy Perry

Lauren felt herself being pushed against the cold bathroom wall as a simple kiss with Joey had turned into something a lot more but then he pulled away, Lauren pouted.

"Now I have your attention, I don't want you drinking anymore or going to Gabriella if you have a problem. I just want you to talk to me, please?" Joey asked of her. Lauren nodded, too dazed about what could of just happened, in her bathroom, with her parents downstairs . Then he quickly left, without saying a word, leaving her feeling high and dry. Lauren felt her lips, bruised from the intense kiss. She sighed and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was flustered. Bright red in fact. Lauren splashed water over her to cool herself down when her mother shouted her down. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, grabbed a hair tie and put her messy dark waves into a ponytail. She looked okay, to say she was throwing up ten minutes ago and then in a intense make out session with Joey after brushing her teeth. Wow, talk about a 360 turn. Lauren exhaled and headed down the stairs where her mother rounded her the moment she walked into the living room.

"So argument with Gabriella makes you hit the bottle? You know what nearly happened last time!"

"I'm sorry, Mum. It won't happen again. It was a mistake and I will sort it with Ella when she gets back" Lauren replied. Tanya sighed and nodded.

"Think you could eat something?" Tanya asked. Lauren nodded and walked towards the table next to Joey which probably wasn't the best idea but she sat down either way.

In one second, she was still cold from the water she splashed on herself upstairs, the next she was warm again like the sun. Lauren stole a look towards Joey and saw he was just fine. How can he be normal... When she is like this?! She felt like screaming but then Lauren felt grabbing Joey, kissing him and other stuff. She blushed at the thought then Lauren could swore Joey was smirking at her, like he knew the effect he had on her. She took the glass of water in front of her and took a massive gulp of it, hoping her parents or Abi wouldn't see. These worries were increased when she felt Joey's hand take her hand under the table. The way he did it so... causally ,

She wanted to kill him or to kiss him until she had no breath left. The food was brought a moment later and his hand left hers and Lauren missed the connection instantly.

As soon as she finished her food, Lauren rushed upstairs to the room she shared with Abi. She slammed the door shut and she calmed as her heartbeat returned to normal. Lauren let out a sigh of relief when she caught sight of the keys to Gabriella's flat on her bedside table and rushed to them to pick them up when Lauren made her plan.

20 minutes later, Lauren rushed down the stairs.

"I'm off to Lucy's for a bit" She told her parents who nodded and Lauren took note that Joey's phone was next to him then left the house.

Sender: Lauren To: Joey

I'm at Gabriella's flat. She gave me the keys before everything. If your not here in half an hour, I'm off to Lucy's x

Yes, that sounded good as Lauren sat down on the cream sofa in Gabriella's flat. She couldn't work out why a boy could affect like her like this but she liked it. Lauren grabbed one of the magazines and started to read it when the bell rang. Wow, that boy is quick, Lauren thought as she went to let him in. 2 seconds later, Joey was walking into the flat.

"Couldn't keep away from me then?" Joey asked, smirking, walking towards her and placing a hand on her waist.

"Well you got what you want after your antics earlier" Lauren replied, pulling him closer and kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was too in awe as she felt how his mouth felt against hers, how one hand rough but gentle pulling her hand and how the other was still placed on her waist and Lauren placed her hands in his hair when the sharp sound of the door slamming. They jumped apart, staring at each other then at the door. Who had caught them?


	7. Chapter 7

Give Your Heart A Break..

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

Chapter 7- I've realised this works best when there's fluff AND drama in a update ;) enjoy xD

And know my hearts a stereo and it only plays for you

-Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft Adam Levine.

Lauren woke the next morning around 8 o'clock. It was too early. Way too early. She had only had about 3 hours of sleep. Once Lauren knew someone knew her secret, she rushed out of that flat like no ones business. She wished for the first time since yesterday that Gabriella was here. Lauren sighed and decided for the first time in 6 months, she would write in her diary..

Dear Diary..

I am confused. I'm lost. I don't understand these feelings that I have. I'm playing with fire I know but if its so wrong, why does it feel so right? Now someone knows I don't know who but I'm scared. It's gonna happen again but I can't allow it. This thing that is happening between both of us is the only thing that is keeping me together. This isn't like before. I thought I loved Peter but that was nothing to what I feel now. It scares me this feeling and I know if Dad finds out, it will be taken from me. The happiness. The joy. The love. Argh, of all the people I could fall for I fall for him but I don't feel guilty anymore. It happened for a reason but not everyone will think like that. I'm scared. Really scared. I miss Gabriella. She gets it but I am burdening her with my troubles. I don't like being a burden. That's why I can't talk to her anymore. I can't ask her to choose.

Lauren put down her pen and put her diary in her drawer. She was going to find who it was and beg them not to tell anyone. She refused for this to be taken from her. Lauren then said she had a text.

Sender: Lucy To: Lauren

Hey. Can we meet up later? We need to talk. Xxxxx

Could it of been Lucy? No, if it was, Lauren would be hospital by now. Then what could Lucy want to talk about? Lauren knew there was one way to find out.

Sender: Lauren To: Lucy

Of course. When? Xxxx

Sender: Lucy To: Lauren

Now? Breakfast is on me :) xxx

Sender: Lauren To:Lucy

Sure. Give me 10 minutes xxx

Lauren changed into some clothes and brushed her hair. She went to the bathroom then walked down the stairs. She grabbed her coat from by the door.

"Hey Darlin', are you not having any breakfast?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

Lauren sighed. She knew if she looked back at the kitchen, she would probably see Joey and then she would be distracted for the day.

"I'm meeting Luce for it. See you later" Lauren shouted back, her hand on the door handle and walked out towards the cafe.

"Hey! Sit down, I will bring it over to you" Lucy said as Lauren walked into the cafe. She half smiled at her friend and sat down.

5 minutes later, Lucy walked over to her and sat down, giving her a bacon sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"So what's up Luce?" Lauren asked, taking a drink.

Lucy looked around then back at her before she replied

"Joey is seeing someone else. Already!"

Lauren stared at her. So it was Lucy last night but why was she being so calm about it. Why wasn't this coffee over her or maybe it was just poisoned. Lauren placed it back down.

"Who?" Lauren finally asked.

"That's the problem. I don't know. His Dad saw him with someone last night in Gabriella's flat but he wouldn't tell me who" Lucy replied.

Lauren's mouth went dry. This was bad. Really bad. Her Uncle Derek knew. She was dead. The family was dead. It had started.

"I'm gonna kill whoever the bitch is" Lucy said under the breath. Lauren remained quiet, wondering how she was going to sort this out.

Idea number 1 was to avoid Joey at all costs but that would be hard because she lived with him and he would see her returning home from work. And frankly, Lauren didn't want to avoid him but then she thought she could move into Gabriella's flat whilst this died down. But something like this, with her Uncle Derek knowing, is like a ticking bomb. Once she finished her food, Lauren said bye to Lucy and rushed home. When she was in comfort of her own bedroom, Lauren broke down crying, sliding down her door until she was crumpled mess on the floor. She couldn't breathe. She tried to calm her breathing. Lauren knew what was happening. She was on the urge of having a panic attack. She had one two years ago when she was in America. Lauren managed to calm down and grabbed her travel bag to chuck some clothes into it. Once she had finished, tears started to form again and she went into her drawer where she found the second bottle of vodka she had in her room. Lauren stared at it for moment, opened it and started to drink when Abi came in the room.

"Lauren?! NO! You promised!" Abi exclaimed, running up to her and trying to grab the bottle but Lauren wouldn't let her. There was fight over the bottle which Abi managed to get and run downstairs with it. Lauren ran after her and saw her sister pouring it down the sink. Lauren ran at her, trying the force the bottle of her hand. Abi fell backwards, the bottle smashing into her arm on impact. Abi screamed in pain as it cut into her arm.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" A voice screamed behind them and Lauren turned to see her father. Lauren looked at him, at Abi, at her arm and the amount of blood.

"Come on, Abi. We need to get you to hospital. Lauren, you have some explaining to do when we get back" Max told her and took Abi. Lauren screamed as they left the house and then quickly washed her hands when she heard the door slam. Lauren turn around expecting her mother or grandmother to have a go at her but instead she saw Joey. She sighed.

"You promised me! And now your sister is hurt" He said to her. Lauren looked at the floor. She couldn't bare to be judged, not by him and then she did the thing she never wanted to do in front of him. She cried. Lauren hated herself for crying in front of Joey but she couldn't stop the tears that were falling. He sighed and pulled her in a hug. Lauren fell into Joey, still crying.

"Please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry. It hurts me to see you cry" He told her, kissing her hair.

"It's Derek. He was the one who saw us last night" Lauren whispered. She felt Joey go rigid against her then his embrace tighten.

"You have seen him?" He asked.

"No, but he told Lucy he saw you someone in Gabriella's flat. He didn't say who though thank god. I'm... Never mind" Lauren replied. Joey pushed away and looked at her.

"What? Tell me" He demanded.

"I'm scared" Lauren whispered, still crying.

"Your coming with me back to work. He won't come near you. I will make sure of it" Joey replied, kissing her forehead.

"Why are you being so protective?" Lauren asked, without really thinking.

"Because I'm scared too. Of this. What I feel. I'm in love with you. I didn't know what love was until I met you. I was so confused why I felt this way when Gabriella is also my cousin but she is like my little sister. She and Alice. I will fight to end of the world for. But you, Lauren Branning, are something else completely" Joey replied. Lauren smiled at his confession.

"I love you too" She told him before kissing him.

Some time later, Lauren was sat in the car lot, spinning on the chair in the office. Wondering how Abi was when her phone rang. It was Lucy.

"Hey, Luce"

"Hello, Lauren" but it wasn't Lucy. It was Derek.

"This is weird why do you have Lucy's phone?" Lauren asked

"I think me and you need a chat, Lauren. About your extra-circular activities. Meet me at the boxing gym. Don't need to tell anyone" Then he hung up.

Lauren's heartbeat sped up. She tried to smile when Joey walked in.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Whitney rang. She wants to meet up" Lauren replied

"Okay be careful. If you see Derek, text me straight away" Joey replied. Lauren nodded and stood up. She kissed briefly, wishing she could make it longer and left.

Lauren had no idea what she was walking into to. What was her Uncle going to do to her? She walked into gym and saw Derek waiting for her. She tried to smile but it didn't come.

"I think you know why I asked you here, don't you Lauren?" Derek asked. Lauren nodded and Derek smiled.

"You know, Gabriella is the perfect niece. The perfect Branning. The perfect example for my Alice but you, with your Cross genes, no, just the opposite" Derek carried on. Lauren felt dirty. She began to cry again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to else to say" Lauren whispered.

"You're sorry? Your just like your mother and your Aunt" Derek spat at her, walking towards her. Lauren could tell he was angry very angry. She didn't see his next action coming. He pulled her hair hard.

"Tell me, WHY?! Why would you do this to our family?" Derek asked.

"Please Uncle Derek, your hurting me. Please.. Okay. I love him. I can't help it. It just happened" Lauren replied. Derek let her go. Her phone then started to ring. He held out his hand and Lauren gave him her phone without looking at the caller.

"Ah, Joseph. I was just talking about you" Derek said, answering the call. Lauren stared at him, silent tears falling.

"I am just having a chat with my niece. Your cousin or is she your girlfriend now?" Derek carried on saying. Lauren made a grab for her phone but Derek pushed her out of the way hard. She screamed and hit a wall. Then everything went black.

Okay, don't hate me.

Hope you like :)

r&r xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Give Your Heart A Break

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

Chapter 8- I should charge for this updates, I really should ;) drama & fluff = best combo ever 3

Short but sweet update :)

I know its a little bit frightening, we might as well be playing with lightning

-Lightning By The Wanted

Lauren remember when she was 7 years old. Her father told her he had 5 siblings, all with their own children. He also told her he was the black sleep of the family so he wasn't really in touch with any of them. But Lauren remembered the nights she used to wish and dream of meeting her lost long cousins...

She never remembered having a headache like this. Lauren thought she must of drank a lot the night before to have a hangover like this because her head was throbbing. She opened her eyes slightly and saw her Uncle Derek. He was looking around, panicking. That's when she passed out again.

Lauren woke up again to bright lights. She then knew there was 99.9% she was hungover. She went to rub her face and when she dropped her hand, someone grabbed it. She turned her head slightly though it hurt, saw Joey and then realised she was in hospital.

"What happened?" She asked, finding her voice.

"Derek" Joey replied through gritted teeth but he squeezed her hand tighter. Lauren nodded and winced in pain.

"Does my parents know?" Lauren then asked. Joey shook his head.

"Derek has he has a offer for us. I said we would hear him out before telling anyone" Joey told her.

"Okay, where is he?" Lauren questioned.

"I will go and get him" Joey replied, standing up, kissing her forehead and walking out. A few moments later, Derek had joined them. He sat down.

"Just spit it out, Derek. Before I kill you for what you have done" Joey told him. Derek exhaled deeply and stared at him.

"Before I start, who else knows?" Derek asked finally

Joey laughed "Gabriella. Your favourite niece. Even she is keeping secrets from you"

Lauren sighed and looked down.

"I'm not surprised. This one and Gabriella share boyfriends. Won't long now before she makes the move on you or you already done it, boy?" Derek barked, staring at him. Joey charged at him but stopped with a look from Lauren.

"No, don't be stupid. Gabby is like my little sister. Like Alice" Joey told him. Derek laughed.

"So you stopped at the one cousin, suppose thats a good thing. But why can't it be the same for Lauren?" Derek questioned.

"I have tried trust me" Joey said. Lauren looked at him with great intensity, wanting Derek to go so she could wrap her arms around Joey.

"I don't want my brothers to know about my little outburst earlier. It was a mistake. So if you keep quiet about it and say Lauren was drunk and fell over, I will keep quiet about your little secret" Derek offered them. Lauren and Joey stared at him in disbelief with Lauren replying with 'Yes' and Joey with 'No Way'.

"I will let you discuss this. You have 10 minutes before I ring Max, Lauren. It's up to you" Derek said before leaving.

"I'm not letting you let him make it sound like you have fallen off the wagon" Joey told her, walking towards her.

"And I am not about to lose you! You do know what will happen if the family finds out!" Lauren exclaimed.

Joey laughed and walked towards, sitting on the edge of the bed, taking her face in his hands. Lauren relaxed instantly.

"Listen to me, your beautiful, stubborn girl, you are not going to lose me. It isn't going to happen unless you ask me to go. I don't want your parents to judge you for something that you haven't done. You don't deserve that"

Lauren smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Yeah but I just need to get my head around this, without Gabriella. I need to get used to it then we can tell everyone ourselves" Lauren replied

"Fine but I'm ringing your parents" Joey told her

Lauren had had a stern telling off by her parents. She sighed and said sorry. Abi forgave her, saying her head must of be karma. Lauren laughed and agreed with her.

Sender: Lucy To: Lauren

Peter is coming back for a week. Maybe you guys can get back together. You were always meant to be.

Lauren stared at the text.

"What's wrong, Lauren?" Abi asked as they sat watching TV. Lauren was inches away from Joey. What she would do just to climb into his arms right now...

"Erm it's Peter. He is coming back for a holiday and Lucy has this crazy idea to get us back together" Lauren replied. She saw Joey became very interested and his head shot up. Abi giggled.

"That would be so cute!" Abi exclaimed

"Abs, it was over two years ago. We are both grown up" Lauren replied.

"Yeah but you never really got over him. Older, wiser. Might work this time" Abi told her. Lauren rolled her eyes and stole a glance at Joey who looked annoyed but trying to hide it.

"Don't go there. I'm not. So don't you" Lauren said.

"What? It's not like your seeing anyone anyways!" Abi replied.

"Abi, drop it!" Lauren told her.

"Fine. I'm going to phone Jay" Abi answered her, before leaving the room. Lauren let out the laugh she had been holding.

"I don't find this funny" Joey told her. Lauren rolled her eyes and Joey playfully grabbed her and pinned her to the sofa, being careful of her head.

"Abi is somewhere on the phone to Jay and my parents are upstairs" Lauren breathed, as he held her wrists.

"Abi went upstairs, I heard her" Joey replied.

"Your point being?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't like the thought of another guy chasing you, even it's an ex" Joey replied.

"Well it seems we both have a Beale twin chasing us. I didn't like Lucy making her move the yesterday" Lauren told him, making an attempt to kick him but failed.

"Yeah I know, you showed me after, remember?" Joey shot back, letting go of her wrists. Lauren smirked but stopped when the need to make love hit her. She hated the position she was placed under. Joey started to kiss her, answering her unspoken plea. She knew they didn't have long. Parents and sister upstairs, could come down at any moment. But this was part of the thrill, as she kissed him faster when she heard someone on the stairs. She groaned and pushed him away.

"Your coming to work with me again tomorrow. We can finish this" Joey said, just before Abi walked back in.

Lauren woke about 10 o'clock the next day. She checked her phone and saw two texts.

Sender: Lucy To: Lauren

Wanna do something tonight? Xxxx

Lauren sighed and decided to text Lucy back later. She checked her other message.

Sender: Joey To: Lauren

Your Dad has a meeting from half 10- half 11 ;) see you soon x

Lauren decided to play a game which she knew would backfire on but she wouldn't know if she didn't try.

Sender: Lauren To: Joey

And what am I meant to do in this hour? Typing up accounts? x

Sender: Joey To: Lauren

No, I think you will be too busy to type up accounts. Well I think so anyways x

Sender: Lauren To: Joey

Really? But I get bored so easily...x

Sender: Joey To: Lauren

Your gonna wish you never said that ;) x

Lauren giggled and chucked her covers, walking towards her wardrobe, deciding what to wear. She headed downstairs, grabbed some food and watched while her father drove away. She gave it 10 minutes just in case her father came back. Lauren then grabbed her coat and headed for car lot.

She opened the office door and saw Joey waiting for her who smiled when he saw her. Lauren shut the door and walked towards where he was seated. He stood up and closed the space between them, kissing her roughly, picking her up and placing her on the desk.

"I've missed you" Joey told her, between kisses. Lauren smiled against his mouth.

"I missed you too" Lauren replied, as she placed her hand up his t'shirt.

More drama coming :)

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Give Your Heart A Break

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

Chapter 9-

I love you too much to let go

-Call My Name By Cheryl Cole

Lauren returned home some time later content with what just happened. So much had happened in the last few days, it was hard for to get her head around but she had become to realised she was happier than she ever been. Lauren just wished the situation was better. She placed her keys down and took her coat. She walked into the living room and gasped when she saw her Uncle Derek. Lauren swallowed loudly, fear hitting her like a ton of bricks. He smiled at her as she entered.

"I've been waiting for you, Lauren. I saw you entering the car lot. What was you doing there? Your father is at a meeting" Derek told her. Lauren's throat had gone dry and couldn't find her voice.

"It's okay. I already know. So you think keeping to the deal with make me okay with it? Your wrong. I said I would not telling your parents but I still want you to end it or things will get very difficult" Derek carried on. It had started, Lauren thought. And then she knew she had to fight.

"Why are you doing this?" Lauren asked, scared, looking at him for the first time.

Derek chuckled "Because if this carries on, the family will be ruined because of you, Lauren, because you don't stop. You never stop"

Lauren could feel tears forming. She looked away angry, wiped them and faced them. She was too emotional to hear the front door had opened and someone was listening in the hallway.

"Well no offence, Uncle Derek, but you have never really been in this family. You were more bothered by chasing your latest crime. Gabriella is the only reason that everyone expect Dad and Uncle Jack talk to you. Everyone was ready to disown you but she talked them around. So what I do has nothing to do with to you!" Lauren exclaimed.

"When it involves my son, young lady. You will find it does" Derek replied, staring at Lauren. In that moment, Lauren wondered how could Joey come from someone like Derek.

"A bit too late to act like the concerned father" Lauren muttered when Derek rounded on her. She walked backwards into one of the dining room's chairs. Lauren gasped.

"You don't want to cross me, Lauren. This could get very ugly" Derek threatened, grabbing her arm tightly when the door was barged opened.

"Step away from my granddaughter right now, Derek, before I get ugly" Cora shouted across the room. Derek stared at her, challenging her.

"I was just talking to my niece, Cora" Derek replied. Cora scoffed when the door opened again and Lauren saw her father. He saw the position Lauren was under and how threatening Derek was to her who stepped away when he saw Max.

"What are you doing, Derek?" Max demanded. Lauren looked down.

"I was just asking that" Cora told him.

"Derek, come with me. Now" Max said. Derek sighed and followed him. Lauren panicked. Was Derek about to tell her Dad? She sat down as they left. Cora stared at her.

Meanwhile, Max was furious at Derek. Bringing Lauren into his problems. This was obviously the reason why he was bothering his daughter.

"I was only talking to my niece, Max. Where's the problem in that?!" Derek exclaimed, as they entered the car lot. Joey was there and his head shot up when he heard Derek's comment. He was worried that the niece was Lauren.

"Joey, take a break please. I need to talk to your father" Max told him.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked, standing up.

"It turns out your not the only one that doesn't like me talking to Lauren" Derek replied. Joey shot up a cold look and Max looked confused. Then Joey hid his coldness towards his father, smiled at Max and left.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Cora asked her granddaughter as she brought her a cup of tea.

"Nothing. It's just Derek being Derek" Lauren replied, gripping the cup of tea, feeling how warm it was and stared at it.

"I was stood outside the door for a good few minutes, Lauren. Talk to me" Cora asked of her but before Lauren could reply, the front door open and Joey walked into the room. He looked at Lauren then Cora.

"What's going on?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Lauren who wouldn't look at him.

"You tell me. Because this is all a little strange. I hear your father threatening my granddaughter, you being brought into it and then as soon as Max goes to deal with him, your here. So will someone tell me what I'm missing here?" Cora demanded, crossing her arms, looking from Lauren to Joey. There was deafening silence as Lauren tried to work out what to tell her grandmother because nothing but the truth sounded like stupid. Finally she found her voice.

"Nan, it's nothing. Honestly"

"It didn't sound like nothing and didn't look like nothing when I walked in. You looked scared. Really scared" Cora replied. Joey stared at Lauren who quickly looked down then back at Cora.

"Just leave it. I don't want to talk about it. It was misunderstanding" Lauren answered her. Cora sighed

"Fine. If that's what you want to go with, that's fine. If I find it out its anything else, I won't be happy. I have things to do" Cora told her before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

"Are you going to tell me?" Joey asked. Lauren shrugged and stood up to leave. Joey wouldn't let pass and she sighed.

"He wants me to end things or it will get difficult" Lauren told him. Joey pulled her into a tight hug.

"He isn't going to hurt you, I'm going to make sure of it" He said to her, stroking her hair.

"How you gonna do that then?" Lauren asked, as she tighten the embrace if that was possible.

Joey placed his hands on her shoulders before pushing her slightly away to look into her eyes.

"Easy. We leave" Joey replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Give Your Heart A Break

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

Chapter 10- wow, C10 already? Fluff & Drama coming your way :)

A day without you is like a year without rain, I need you by my side, don't how I will survive

- A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez & The Scene

Dear Diary..

I'm writing this as if Gabriella was reading because I know you, Ella, when your returned and I am gone, your gonna search for answers and this where you will come first.

I'm sorry for not giving you a proper goodbye and I'm sorry for being a proper bitch before I left. I'm sorry for being coward and running away. This is the truth I'm about to tell you.

Uncle Derek found out and he won't give up until he gets what he wants and that's for it to be over. He even used verbal and physical ways to get his point across but Ells, you know I'm in too deep now. You held me for weeks whilst I cry to understand this feeling I'm feeling right now. You help me through it. You are a lot more than my cousin, your my sister, my best friend and I love you. Wow, I really need to look up the meaning of cousin, I'm doing pretty crap ATM.

Anyways I know we joked about being in the nursing home together, laughing about the good old days where we shared boyfriends but I need to get away. I'm not going through that again. I nearly killed Dad last time. I don't think I could take on Uncle Derek, do you? I will be dead before I have chance to blink.

Thanks for everything. You helped me through the alcohol thing. That meant a lot. Everyone thought I was crazy but you just listened. I'm sorry for being a brat times though.

I hope you understand why I'm doing this. And that hopefully we will meet again one day. Because you are truly are the bestest friend in the world and I love you. Always.

Love Lauren xxxx

Lauren put her pen down and hoped she didn't give anything away when writing because she didn't want anyone else to find out. She sighed, placed her diary in her drawer and turned off her lamp so she could go to sleep.

The next day was when they were going to run away. Lauren woke up feeling nervous and excited. She didn't know which was stronger. She got up, went to the bathroom and got ready.

She headed down stairs and walked into the kitchen, as if it was just another normal day and saw everyone was already down. Lauren sat down next to Joey and their fingers brushed for a spilt second and for a second longer, Lauren held on before her mother walked by them to finish making drinks. Lauren quickly pulled away, with regret and a quiet sigh, which she knew Joey heard and started on her breakfast.

"So Lauren, what are you doing today?" Her father asked her.

Erm running away with my boyfriend/cousin because I love him. Nothing unusual. What about you, Dad? Lauren thought but obviously she didn't say that.

"Don't know. Properly just hang out with Whitney" Lauren replied, smiling at her Dad.

"Oh, Lauren. I'm taking you and Abi out tomorrow. Is that okay?" Her mother then asked, sitting down opposite her.

"Yes, that is fine" Lauren replied, her voice going high a little and smiled again to hide anything that give her away and then took a drink of her coffee.

The plan was set to meet at 5. Lauren decided to hang out with Whitney because it was the probably the last time they would see each other. They were walking towards the cafe to see Lucy when Derek stopped them.

"Hello girls, mind if I talk to Lauren alone please?" Derek asked. Whitney looked at Lauren who nodded.

"It's fine, Whit" Lauren told her. Whitney nodded and walked into the cafe.

"Shall we take a walk to the gym, Lauren?" Derek questioned. Lauren smirked.

"Back to the scene of the crime, Uncle Derek?" Lauren questioned, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a busy man, Lauren. Don't try me" Derek replied.

Alice decided to visit her brother on her day off work and walked towards the car lot.

"Bothering me at work, Al?" Joey asked when he saw her.

Alice giggled.

"Well Lauren and Whitney have gone out somewhere and Gabriella is off sunning herself. Call me bored" Alice replied. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Take a break. Half an hour. I know how annoying sisters can be" Max called from the office. Alice clapped her hands in joy.

They decided to go to the cafe for a drink. Joey was in fact hoping to see Lauren there when Alice stopped them.

"There's Dad talking to Lauren, again. He really does have problem with her" Alice said, looking at them outside the cafe. Joey stared at them, looking at Lauren in particular but saw she had arms crossed and wasn't taking any prisoners. He smiled a small smile of pride. After a moment, Lauren walked into the cafe and Derek saw his children and walked towards them.

"Hey Dad. What's going on with you and Lauren?" Alice asked, walking to meet him.

"Nothing. Just a small misunderstanding. We have sorted it now" Derek replied, looking at Joey.

"Oh right. Good. Come on, I'm hungry. I will see you later, Dad" Alice said before pulling Joey with her to the cafe before walking in.

Joey automatically sat next to Lauren. She smiled a little at him.

"I saw you with Derek. Are you okay?" Joey whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I am actually. He just said sorry. I think Dad talked to him. Now don't sit so close. It's distracting" Lauren whispered back.

"Why?" He whispered.

"WelI I don't think Lucy would like it if I just grabbed you and starting kissing you in her place of work" Lauren replied, still whispering.

"She wouldn't but I would"

Lauren tried to act normal and move her chair to the side but it failed. Under the table, Joey placed a hand on her knee keeping her in place. Lauren quickly looked at Lucy and Whitney who was talking at counter.

"Make an excuse to leave" Joey whispered to her.

Lauren smirked and took the can of pop she had brought and poured it over him. Joey stared at her in disbelief. He took the salt bottle from the table and poured it on her head and in her hair.

"Seriously, how old are you guys, five?!" Whitney exclaimed from the counter.

"I don't know but I need a shower now" Joey replied, not taking his eyes off Lauren.

"That's not before I claim it" Lauren replied as they both got out of their seats and rushed out. Whitney stared at Lucy with confusion.

"Okay that was little weird" Whitney said to Lucy who nodded.

Meanwhile, at Lauren's house, she and Joey were rushing through the door, giggling. He grabbed her once they were in the house but she held her hand up to stop him for a moment.

"Mum? Dad? Abi? Nan?" Lauren shouted through the house. There was no reply and she turned to Joey who kissed her before grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. They headed for the bathroom, giggling.

"I don't have long" Joey told her. Lauren shrugged and started to unbutton his shirt whilst turning on the shower. They took care of each others clothes then stepped into the shower, before Joey grabbed her, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her against the wall.

Some time later, Lauren returned to the cafe to see Whitney still there.

"Okay, now your sibling fight is over with Joey, can we go shopping now?!" Whitney demanded. Lauren mentally laughed at this remark , nodded and turned to leave

"Wait for me! Dad said he would cover my lunch" Lucy added. Lauren rolled her eyes.

Sender: Joey To: Lauren

I think we should take Derek's car tonight. Make a statement. X

Sender: Lauren To: Joey

Is that wise? He will kill us X

Sender: Joey To: Lauren

He would have to find us first and I plan for him to never to. Or don't you trust me?;) x

Sender: Lauren To: Joey

No. I totally trust you :) xx

Sender: Joey To: Lauren

Two kisses? That must mean you do :P now I get back to work. Your very distracting. Love you x

Sender: Lauren To: Joey

You distract me all time :) have fun at work. I know I did yesterday ;) I love you too xxxxx - because I can ;)

Lauren smiled as she closed her phone and placed in her pocket.

"What you smiling at?" Lucy demanded, as she walked out of the shop, having brought some clothes.

"Nothing" Lauren quickly replied.

"She has a secret boyfriend. She will tell us when she is ready" Whitney told them as she walked out of the shop too.

"Alright for some" Lucy muttered, as they walked towards home.

At 4:47, Lauren received a text from Joey.

Meet me at Whitney's in 10 minutes. Everyone is out xxx

Lauren smiled and fear hit like a ton of bricks. Was she ready? Yes, she was more than ever. She grabbed her travel bag, looked around the room, she had shared with Abi since moving the square. She sighed and turned off the light as Lauren went downstairs and stopped at the living room. Remembering everything that had happened in here, the infamous Christmas where thanks to her DVD, her Dad's with Stacey was exposed. That seemed a lifetime ago. Lauren turned off the living room light and walked out of the house. This was it. She was actually leaving home, at 18 years old but this is want she wanted. She wished Gabriella was here to give her one last hug but it was now or never.

"How did you get the keys?" Lauren asked Joey, as she reached him.

"Distraction. I shamefully used Alice. But I got them" He replied.

Lauren giggled "Let me drive then"

"Don't trust me?" Joey asked, pretending to be offended. Lauren shrugged and he chucked her the keys. She looked at him, confused.

"I love a woman that can drive anyways" He told her. She laughed. Joey walked towards Lauren and kissed her. She wanted to make it longer but pulled away as she went to unlock the door.

Once they were in, It finally hit her fully what she was doing but Lauren didn't care. She had waited what seem like a lifetime to feel like this. As they reached a sharp corner, Lauren tried to brake but was too late. The brakes were stuck.

"I can't stop" Lauren stopped, looking at Joey, scared. He tried to climb across to help her brake but it was too late. They were driving into a shop. They both screamed as the car went CRASH.

Okay, I needed to leave it there. Hope it was alright :)

As ever, R&R

x


	11. Chapter 11

Give Your Heart A Break...

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

Chapter 11- DRAMA filled chapter one you :)

Don't go, don't go I just got a chance to know you, Don't go, don't go there's still so much more I could show you

-Morning Star by N-Dubz

The car alarm was beeping loudly. Joey opened his eyes and coughed as he remembered what had just happened. He quickly turned around at Lauren whose eyes were shut.

"Lauren? Lauren? Come on, now is not the time for your jokes" Joey called, coughing, reaching out to shake her but she wouldn't move. Panic hit him like a bucket ice cold water had just been throw over him. He managed to do undo his seat belt and get across to Lauren to wake her.

"Come on. Don't do this to me. Wake up. Don't you dare die on me. Please just wake up!" Joey cried, shaking her but she still wouldn't wake when he heard shouts of his name. He saw Derek running towards him.

"Joey? Is she alright?" Derek asked, reaching them and looking at Lauren, trying to shake her.

"A. Don't touch her and B. What the hell are you doing here?!" Joey demanded, still trying to wake Lauren.

"Never mind that. You need to get out. This car is gonna blow. I can smell the petrol. Get her out now. We will deal with it later" Derek told him. Joey looked around, panicked and tried to do her seatbelt, which he saw stuck. He tried with everything he had to undo it.

"We need to go now!" Derek shouted, at him, trying to pull him away.

"Not without Lauren!" Joey replied, when Lauren did a small cough and Joey breathe a sigh of relief as she opened her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Okay, teen drama love story later. We need to get out of here now" Derek demanded.

Joey jumped out the car as Lauren, with difficulty stood up on her seat , pushed the seatbelt down and jumped out of the car as Joey caught her. She whispered "thanks" to him when Derek shouted at them to "Run". Joey grabbed Lauren's hand and ran as the car and the shop went BOOM! They fell to the floor with Joey holding onto Lauren with everything he had. Once he checked she was alright and kissed her on the forehead, he rounded on Derek.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I saw you drive off in my car. I followed you and found you here. Lucky I was here or you two lovebirds would be dead" Derek replied.

"And I am supposed to be grateful?"

But Derek didn't reply. He was too busy looking at Lauren, who had just dropped to the floor. Joey turned around and rush to her side, balancing her head between his legs and taking her hand, squeezing it.

"Please don't do this to me again. Just wake up" Joey cried, also stroking her hair but she wouldn't move.

"Call an ambulance, NOW!" He added, shouting at Derek who sighed, took his phone out and rang them.

No matter how many times Joey tried to wake her, it didn't work and he broke down crying.

"Please, baby. Don't do this to me. You need to wake up. Stop being the stubborn girl I love and just wake up. Please don't die on me, baby. I can't lose you" Joey didn't care Derek was there anymore. He felt like he needed to get this out before.. It was too late? Derek stood behind them, without saying a word. He actually shocked on how the nights events had turned out. His thoughts were broken by the sound of the ambulance.

They learnt at the hospital that Lauren had slipped into a coma and the trauma from her accident with Derek and from the car accident had caused bleeding on the brain and why she was in a coma. The doctors had more news and they sat Max, Tanya, Joey, Alice, Jack and Derek down to tell them.

"There is a number of options that could happen when she wakes up there's memory less, there's the possibility of disability for life, she could wake up fine or she might-"

"Not wake up at all" Joey finished the doctors sentence and placed his head in hands.

"I'm gonna call Gabriella. She would want to be here" Jack said before leaving.

"Why were you in Derek's car in the first place?" Tanya asked Joey suddenly. He looked up, not sure what to say.

"Lauren and Joey wanted to play a prank on me. Steal my car but it backfired them. Isn't that right, Joey?" Derek quickly replied, looking at his son.

"Yeah. It is" Joey answered him.

2 days later, there was no change. Joey barely left the hospital, not wanting to leave Lauren. Her parents began to get suspicious of this behaviour but decided to leave it until she had woken up. Joey was watching Lauren, praying the 1000 time she would just wake up fine when the door opened and Gabriella walked in, her blonde waves tied up and no make up. She looked like she had been crying. Joey jumped up and they ran to each, hugging each other tightly. Gabriella started to cry as she looked at her cousin hooked up to machines. She gently pushed Joey away and sat next to the bed.

"Dad said something about trauma from an accident with Uncle Derek. What's been going on?" Gabriella demanded, looking at Joey.

"Derek knows about me and Lauren and he hasn't been very kind about it" Joey said, through gritted teeth.

Gabriella gasped, took Lauren's hand and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Lauren, I know you probably heard Joey say this a million times but please just wake up. I need my sister back. I'm not annoyed at you for what you said. It's the past. I understand. Please, I'm begging you. I don't know how I can survive without you. Your like my twin. I know people joke about saying that but it's true. I can't function without you. Who am I supposed to make jokes at and then be chased around the room and tackled to the floor until I say sorry? Please, just wake up. I need you here" Gabriella said, crying and Joey hugged her from behind.

"Don't you start crying. I have had enough tears from me to last a lifetime" Joey told her. Gabriella half giggled when the door opened and Derek walked in.

"Ah, Gabriella. Mind if we had a word please" Derek said to her. Gabriella nodded. Joey stood back to let her stand up. She and Derek walked out quietly until they turned a corner and Derek stopped her.

"I thought we had an understanding, Gabriella"

"I don't quite get what you mean, Uncle Derek"

"I thought you come to me with anything. We have exchanged a lot secrets in the past. But you didn't think to tell me about this, Gabriella? Why?" Derek demanded.

"Because Lauren is like my sister and Joey is like my brother. They were happy. I knew you would threatened that. I never seen either of them so happy"

Derek stared at her, his eyes narrowing.

"I thought you were a good influence for my Alice oppose to Lauren but it turns out your just the same as her. Thanks, Gabriella, for being a huge let down"

"What is going here? How dare you talk to my daughter like that!" A new voice shouted and Gabriella turned around to see Jack, her father.

"Dad, leave it. It doesn't matter" Gabriella tried to say but Jack put his hand up.

"No, Derek. What gives you the right to talk to my daughter like that?" Jack asked Derek.

"Now, Jack. This is between me and Gabriella here" Derek replied.

"Can we talk about this later? Lauren is more important" Gabriella asked them. Jack nodded

"This isn't over!" Jack shot at Derek before placing an arm around Gabriella and leading her back to Lauren.

2 more days had passed and both Gabriella and Joey had barely left Lauren's side. Gabriella had fallen sleep on Joey's shoulder and he had placed an arm around her when she woke with a start.

"Gabby, are you okay?" Joey asked, looking at her.

"Yeah. Bad dream" Gabriella replied, looking at Lauren and breathing a sigh of relief. With that, Joey knew what her dream was about. It was the same dream that he had been having.

"I'm scared, Gabs. What if she does wake up" Joey whispered to her. Gabriella looked at him, refusing to cry.

"She is strong. She will make it if she knows what is good for her" Gabriella replied, half smiling at her cousin and taking Lauren's hand.

"What if she isn't?" Joey whispered. Gabriella didn't reply because she was staring at Lauren's hand.

"What is it, Gabs?" Joey asked.

"Okay, don't freak out but I swore her hand just moved" Gabriella replied. Joey looked at her and back at Lauren then her hand twitched again. This time Joey saw it. He jumped up and kissed Lauren's forehead.

"Oh my brave, beautiful girl. I knew you would come back. Me and Gabs are here when your ready. Always" Joey whispered to Lauren and kissed her forehead again.

Gabriella gasped and looked at her cousin. Not believing of what she was seeing. She had knew Joey most of her life but this side of him she rarely saw and especially to a girl. It then hit her.

"You love her, don't you?" Gabriella asked him, smiling despite of herself.

Joey nodded as he sat down. Gabriella smiled at him.

"I'm going to tell the doctors and her parents she is starting to come around" Joey said before leaving. Gabriella watched him go before looking at Lauren.

"Okay, Lauren Branning. What have you done to my cousin?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

It took 8 more hours for Lauren to come around properly. Gabriella cried from relief when Lauren opened her eyes. Abi practically dived on Lauren as she woke. She winced in pain.

"Lauren! I was so worried" Abi exclaimed.

"I'm here now, Abs. What happened?" Lauren asked, looking around.

"You were in a car accident, babe but your okay now" Gabriella said, walking forward. Lauren stared at her with confusion.

"Who are you?" Lauren asked, staring at the girl in front of her, feeling like she should know her.

Gabriella looked at Joey who looked worried.

"Ha, funny, Lauren. It's me, Gabriella. Your cousin?" Gabriella said, looking at her.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you" Lauren replied. Gabriella gasped.

"How can you forget Gabriella, Loz? Your like sisters. Then there's Joey. Your other cousin. Lauren?" Abi questioned, looking at Gabriella and Joey.

"I'm sorry but I had never seen them before in my life" Lauren replied.

Gabriella started to cry , grabbed Joey and left the room with him.

"This is all my fault. It was my idea to leave now she doesn't know who I am!" Joey whispered. Gabriella hugged him tightly before Derek appeared behind them.

"I hear Lauren's awake. How is she?" Derek asked. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Looks like you got what you wanted because she doesn't remember either of us" Joey screamed at her before grabbing Gabriella and leaving.

Oooo, got a feeling you may hate me now :) don't hate me!:D

Hope you like it even though the ending...o.O

xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Give Your Heart A Break...

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

Chapter 12- Yeah, that last chapter was cruel but bare with me :)

The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now, I know this is the part where the end starts

-I hate this part by The Pussycat Dolls

Gabriella had moved into her flat with Joey. It appeared to the best plan for everyone. It had been 5 days since Lauren woke up and didn't know who Gabriella or Joey was. It shook them. They didn't know how to move forward because Lauren had been a huge part of both of their lives.

Gabriella didn't tell Joey she knew but she had heard him cry himself to sleep a few times. She truly knew then that Lauren had changed him, for the better. Gabriella didn't know to what to say to Joey at times. It was just awkward at times in the flat.

Meanwhile, at Lauren's house, Abi was on mission for Lauren to remember her forgotten cousins. But after the countless photos that Abi had shown her sister and the stories she told, nothing could stir Lauren's memory. Abi didn't understand this memory loss because Lauren knew the date, the month, her ago so Abi assumed it was the people Lauren had meet in her life and her memory had stopped at a certain point in her life but that idea turned out false when the day after Lauren woke up, she remembered Alice but she didn't remember Gabriella or Joey? Abi was a girl on mission. She was gonna make sure Lauren remembered all her cousins.

"It says here memories can be triggered from emotions" Gabriella suddenly said, looking up from her laptop.

"What are you planning, Gabby?" Joey asked, looking at her.

"Alright. This is gonna sound like crazy talk but I think you need to get back with Lucy" Gabriella replied. Joey stared at her as he thought about this.

"You think Lauren will remember me through jealously?" Joey questioned

"It's just an idea. It might work" Gabriella replied.

"No I can't do it. You were right when you said I've changed. I am not just gonna use someone" Joey told her. Gabriella stared at him, in shock. She nodded.

"I have another idea. I'm going to see Lauren. Are you coming?" Gabriella asked.

Abi was happy when she saw Gabriella and Joey on the doorstep.

"She is upstairs. What are you planning, Ella?" Abi asked, as they walked in.

"I'm going to take to Southend. It's where our friendship really started and where I helped her fight the alcohol problem" Gabriella replied. Abi nodded and let them inside.

"This might confuse her" Joey whispered outside Lauren's bedroom door.

"It won't. You remember last month when me and Lauren went off for the day? And you didn't know where we were? We went to Southend. She wanted to clear her head over you" Gabriella replied.

Joey nodded and Gabriella knocked on the door before entering.

"Hi, Lauren. It's me, Gabriella and Joey. Is it okay if we come in?" Gabriella said, popping her head around the door. Lauren nodded and they entered where they saw Lauren looking at a photo of her and Gabriella.

"I think I remember you" Lauren said to Gabriella who half smiled at her.

"I've been thinking. I want to take you to Southend. We have some strong memories there" Gabriella replied and Lauren nodded.

"We will give you 5 minutes. We will meet you outside" Gabriella added.

"Wait, Gabriella. Why do you always make jokes about my relationships with my cousins? That's all I've been remembering" Lauren asked Gabriella who stopped, looked at Joey and back at Lauren.

"You will remember in your own time, babe. I can't force that issue on you. You will understand when you remember" Gabriella told her. Lauren looked confused but nodded.

"We will be outside" Gabriella said, leaving and Joey followed her.

Gabriella stood in front of her car, waiting for Lauren who appeared after 5 minutes. She smiled a little when she saw them as she walked down the steps. Lauren stopped at the bottom , looked at Gabriella's car then at Joey and back at the car. Gabriella and Joey exchanged looks of concern.

"You were in the car with me last week" Lauren said to Joey. It wasn't a question. Joey nodded.

"Bet you wasn't lumbered with memory loss" Lauren said to herself, as Gabriella opened the back seat door for her.

"It's okay, Lauren. It will take time" Gabriella told her, as her and Joey entered the car.

They had reached Southend in near silence. As Gabriella parked, Lauren finally spoke.

"Gabriella, have we shared boyfriends in the past?"

Gabriella hid a laugh and smirked at Joey.

"Yeah. Not our finest hour but yeah we did" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah I remember" Lauren simply said. Gabriella smiled but tried to keep it from Joey who got out first and opened Lauren's car door for her. She smiled at him and said thanks.

"We been here twice, Lauren. Both times we had some pretty epic chats" Gabriella told her. Lauren nodded as she looked away. Gabriella took note that Joey was looking at Lauren like she was about to fly away and never return.

"I think I remember the first one. Something to do with alcohol? But the second one, I don't remember" Lauren said.

Lauren began having flashbacks of her and Gabriella's friendship until finally at the end the day, she remembered everything. Lauren surprised Gabriella by pulling into her hug. Gabriella realised it was a Lauren hug and she remembered her fully.

"I need the toilet. Will you come with me Gabriella?" Lauren asked, suddenly. Why did Gabriella have the feeling that Lauren remembered something else. They walked to the toilet and agreed to leave after so Joey said he would meet them by the car.

Once they were in the toilets, Lauren turned to Gabriella and sure enough she did remember something else.

"Are you sure Joey is my cousin? Because I'm remembering stuff and its not cousin stuff" Lauren asked Gabriella. Gabriella sighed and pulled Lauren into a tight hug.

"Yeah he is but you two have something, a connection. It may seem weird now but what you remember is the truth. It happened. I don't want you to fall backwards. You were dealing with it so well" Gabriella replied, smiling.

"I remember all of it now. It's weird but it's all here. I can't believe I forgot you guys! It's mindblowing" Lauren exclaimed. Gabriella giggles as Lauren went to the toilet and waited for her. Once they had finished, they walked back to the car where Joey was waiting for them.

"I will give you guys a moment" Gabriella said to them, unlocked her car and sat in, closing the door.

"You remember" Joey said, smiling.

"I remember" Lauren replied. They walked towards each other, stopping in front of each other when Joey placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her close to kiss her.

That's when Lauren remembered fully. It hit her like a ton of bricks as her hands found his hair and pulled him closer. The breezy sea air could do nothing to the fire inside her.

"Guys! Seriously! Your gonna subject me to this?" Gabriella demanded, pulling her window down.

Lauren giggled as she pulled away and Joey opened the car door for her. They both sat on the backseat.

Gabriella gasped as an idea hit her.

"Guys, I know how to keep Uncle Derek off your backs. Lauren, don't let on you remember everything" Gabriella told her.

Lauren looked at Joey who smiled and she kissed him.

"Seriously, I don't need to see this" Gabriella muttered under her breath but she laughed a little.

Lauren and Joey didn't say a word to her. Lauren rested her head on his shoulder as Gabriella started to drive.

See! I couldn't keep up that for too long. I would of cried. Hope you liked it :) xx


	13. Chapter 13

Give Your Heart A Break...

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

Chapter 13- Unlucky 13 but don't worry it's a nice update ... I think ;) a drama & fluff cocktail for you :)

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

-A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

"I guess I need to make my scarce for a few hours?" Gabriella questioned, looking at Joey and Lauren in the back as she pulled up outside her flat.

Lauren shrugged "It's your flat"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "That means yes"

Lauren giggled as they got out of the car.

"Right, If your gonna have sex, please do it in your room, Joey" Gabriella told him, pulling her car window down and chucking him the flat keys.

"Where you gonna go?" Lauren asked.

"Blondie Number 2s. She is having a sleepover with Whitney. Thought I would join her" Gabriella replied.

Lauren nodded and Gabriella drove off, with a hoot of her car horn. Joey grabbed Lauren's hand and went in the flat. He then locked up to make sure they have no unexpected visitors this time. Joey turned around to see Lauren looking at him with an intense look on her face. He sped walk to her and kissed her like his life depended on it. Lauren matched his speed but then pull away for a moment.

"I'm sorry" Lauren whispered against his lips.

"What for?" Joey asked, confused, resting his forehead on hers.

"For forgetting. It's been 5 days. I don't want to imagine what you have been through. I would of been a wreck" Lauren replied.

"Let's not talk about it then" Joey told her, before kissing her again and heading towards his room. Lauren smiled as she felt the door behind her, she found the door handle and opened the door.

Once they were in, clothes began to come off when Joey stopped when he saw bruises on Lauren's body.

"Are they from the accident?" Joey asked, lightly tracing one on her ribcage with his index finger.

Lauren nodded "Your gonna have to me more careful with me then usual"

Joey smiled "For you, always" before kissing her again, leading her to the bed and gently pushing her down.

Sender: Gabriella To: Lauren

You know I insisted on getting on getting 2 bedroom flat for you, you know?;) xoxo

Lauren received this text as she laid in bliss in Joey's arms. She stretched to get her phone , giggled and passed her phone to Joey.

"You know I think that's the Gabster way of asking you to move in" He told her. Lauren giggled again and nodded.

"I think so too but she just have a some sort of master plan because of Derek or she wouldn't ask me" Lauren replied.

"I wouldn't mind waking up next to you everyday" Joey said, dreamily.

Lauren giggled "Me neither" and kissed him again and became a hot tangled mess together again.

Gabriella remembered why she didn't like hanging out with Lucy. All she did was go on. Now she wanted Gabriella's help on getting Joey back. Before she could tell Lucy where to go, there was a knock on the door. Lucy jumped up, answered it and walked back in.

"It's for you" Lucy told her before grabbing Whitney and heading upstairs. Gabriella stood up and saw her Uncle Derek. She smiled at him.

"Why you here without Lauren? Abi was happy she remember you after you texted you" Derek asked, walking in.

"Lauren was tired from the day. She went home" Gabriella quickly lied.

Derek laughed and sat down.

"Now I know that's a lie. I just came from there. She isn't there. She texted her mum saying she is at yours. But yet your here" Derek replied.

Gabriella shivered and wasn't sure what to say.

"Now tell me what I need to know and I will give you what you want the most. I will pay for your education after you leave sixth form next year"

Derek carried on.

Gabriella stared at him, not believing what she was hearing. This was her future here and she knew Derek knew that. Then Gabriella mentally slapped herself, cursing herself for even thinking of betraying Joey and Lauren like that.

"There's nothing to tell, Uncle Derek" Gabriella whispered. She didn't see it coming. He stood up, rounded on her and slammed her into the nearest wall. Gabriella winced in pain.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Child. That offer was just part of my gratitude but now you have crossed the line. Don't tell me and I will make your little secret public knowledge. Don't think your precious cousins will like you have been lying to them. Now tell me!" Derek shouted, grabbing her around the throat and pushing her up. Gabriella cried as Derek's hand got tighter around her throat.

"She is with Joey!" Gabriella cried out before she had realised what had come out of her mouth. Derek dropped her to the floor and laughed at her.

"Wow, Gabriella, you really don't want that secret getting out do you?" Derek questioned, circling her before dropping to her level.

"So Lauren remembered, eh?" He added. Gabriella looked away, not saying anything and silent tears fell.

"Your silence is deafening, young Gabriella. You have told me everything I need to know" Derek said, standing up.

"Go to hell" Gabriella whispered. Derek laughed at her again.

"Now if you don't do what I tell you to do, I will make sure your father, Lauren and Joey know your secret" Derek told her, dropping to the floor and pulling at her face, roughly.

10 minutes later, Gabriella was texting Lauren asking her to move in.

Ooooo... ;)

Change of direction :D

Hope you like

Thanks for all the support. Means alot.

xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Give Your Heart A Break...

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

Chapter 14- Did you like my change of direction? :P

Remember those walls I built?

Well, baby they are tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

-Halo by Beyonce.

Gabriella had ran home in the early hours of the morning. Lauren opened the door, trying to understand Gabriella's fear but she just push aside and went to her room without a word.

The next morning, she woke up but Gabriella had barely slept. She opened her bedside table drawer and pulled out the envelope containing her secret. For the thousand time, she debated to tell her dad, Lauren and Joey herself but could she really do it? This secret would tear the family apart and Derek knew that but she then thought what would rip the family apart more- her secret or Lauren and Joey. Gabriella answered her own question within a second. Lauren and Joey. That's when Gabriella decided she would sacrifice her biggest secret for the happiness of her cousins and it was time to come clean.

Meanwhile, in the second bedroom of the flat, Lauren had started to stir from her deep sleep. She smiled as she stretched.

"Your watching me sleep" Lauren said matter-of-fact like.

"Prove it" She heard Joey replied, laughing. Lauren placed a pillow over her head and turned to the side where Joey grabbed her , laughing, kissing her down the side of her neck. Lauren made a noise of pleasure as she leaned back into him before turning around, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him when they heard loud noises from the kitchen.

"Let's see what Gabby is doing" Joey told her. Lauren pouted but nodded.

Gabriella had no idea how to approach this. She knew Lauren was going to kill her and she couldn't bare what Joey would say. Gabriella sighed.

"Ella, what is it, you can tell us" Lauren asked, as Joey sat down at the kitchen table and she sat on his knew.

"Your gonna hate me" Gabriella whispered, her head in her hands.

"That's not possible, Gabs. Just tell us, please. Your scaring me" Joey said to her. Gabriella took a deep exhale of breath.

"Derek came over to Lucy's last night. It got heated" Gabriella replied. Joey's grip on Lauren got tighter as it hit her.

"He knows" Lauren said. Gabriella burst into tears and nodded. Lauren jumped off Joey's knee and ran to hug her.

"Did he threaten you?" Joey asked through clenched teeth.

"He has something over you, doesn't he?" Lauren questioned, not letting go of Gabriella who nodded and looked at the envelope on the table. Lauren looked at Gabriella who nodded and with a look at Joey, Lauren opened it , read it and gasped.

"NO! Why didn't you tell me? Or why did you lie?" Lauren shouted after a moment, threw the paper at Joey who looked at the paper with deep concern and then Lauren ran from the room, crying.

"Oh no, Gabs. Why didn't you tell us?" Joey whispered, reading the paper and sighing. Gabriella shrugged and couldn't contain her tears. Joey sat up, walk to her and gave her a hug. Lauren reappeared at the doorway, still crying, opening her mouth to speak but couldn't.

"Say it, Loz. Please. I need to hear you say it" Gabriella said, looking at her, wiping away tears.

"Why you? Why do you get not to be a Branning and I'm stuck being one forever!" Lauren exclaimed before leaving and Joey ran after her.

The envelope contain DNA results that Jack and Gabriella agreed to take when she turned up looking for answers. Her mother had told her she was a Branning and it was on her birth certificate. The DNA results couldn't of come at a worse time. They shown Jack wasn't her father but at the time, he had just learnt that it was James that died of cot death, not Tommy Moon so Gabriella couldn't bring herself to break Jack's heart again and she had already started to bond with the family. Gabriella couldn't believe she had let it go on so long.

Lauren sat with her legs under the chin, not knowing how to handle that Gabriella wasn't her cousin but Joey still was. Someone hated her up there and they were punishing her. This changed a lot of things. Joey stood in the doorway, looking at her with great intensity.

"You wish you were Gabriella, don't you?" Joey finally asked her, shutting the door.

"I would be lying if I said no" Lauren replied, not meeting his eye contact. Joey sat next to her, placing an arm around her and pulling her close but it didn't work like usual. Lauren mentally kicked herself for feeling this. Something had changed in the past few moments. She thought she could handle everything with Gabriella being her cousin as well but now, it had changed. Lauren pushed Joey away.

"I can't do this at the moment" She whispered, grabbed her coat, shows and left the room. Lauren opened the front door to see Derek. She half laughed.

"Gabriella, you have a visitor" Lauren shouted before leaving.

"Not so fast. I need a word, Lauren" Derek told her.

"Look, I know that you know and I know Ella's little secret so I need a bit of breathing space right now" Lauren said then left. Joey reappeared from his room.

"Well, this changes things. Gabriella, if you don't mind, I would like a word with my son" Derek said after Lauren left. Gabriella nodded and left.

An hour later, Joey found Lauren in the square, not believing what he had to do. What his father was making him do but this was for Lauren's safety.

"Hey. How's Gabriella? I was harsh earlier" Lauren said as he sat next to her.

"Lauren, we need to talk" Joey told her, trying to keep distance though it was hard.

"What is it?" Lauren asked, looking at him.

Make it believable. Derek's words rang in Joey's mind.

"This has to end now. Us. It's over" Joey told her. Lauren stared at him.

"What?!" She finally got out.

"I'm sorry it has got this far. It was only meant to help Derek get to Uncle Max. They have some sort of thing on. I never meant to lead you on" Joey carried on. Lauren could not believe her ears.

"Your lying. Last night, you held me in ways I never thought was possible. You have to be lying! Has Derek put you up to this?" Lauren questioned, turning to him.

Yes, Joey thought but he replied "No"

Lauren was having a hard time processing this. She could not get her head around this.

"It was all part of the plan. First Whitney was supposed to be the one. That's why I kissed her but then me and Derek realised to get to Max, we had to get closer. To you. It was supposed to carried on til Derek told him but I couldn't keep leading you. It was kinda getting sad and pathetic" Joey carried on, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"You don't love you?" Lauren whispered, her heart breaking.

Yes! So much. Oh man, why am I doing this? I'm going to kill Derek. Argh. Just kiss her and tell her the truth. Noo! You need to protect her. Oh, Lauren, if you just knew the truth. What you do to me. Joey thought quickly but replied with the worse thing possible to make Lauren believe him and would make him cry when he was alone.

"No your my cousin, that would be.. wrong"

Oooo I know I'm ready for things to be throw at me :) don't worry though, remember Gabriella has noticed things about Joey that he didn't realised when it comes to Lauren ;) that's your spolier!

Don't hate me

:) xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Give Your Heart A Break...

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistakes

Chapter 15- awkward moment when you write a chapter then read spoilers for the actual Eastenders and they are practically the same.

I wish I knew then what I know I now, I wouldn't dive in.

-Wide Awake by Katy Perry (that entire song lyrics would be written here if they could xD)

Gabriella returned to silence in her flat. Too quiet. She walked into the kitchen and saw the cupboard doors were open. Gabriella checked and saw the alcohol she had sneaked in the flat were gonna. She then looked at Lauren's room, Panic hitting her. Gabriella got her phone out to ring Joey but it went straight to voicemail.

"Erm Hey, where are you? I just come home. I'm worried about Lauren. The alcohol from the cupboard has gone. I'm scared. Call me or come home. You the only one that can sort her" Gabriella said before hanging up. She then knocked on Lauren/Joey's room door.

"Erm, Loz. Can I come in?" Gabriella asked, calling through the door. There was no reply but Lauren answered the door, her make up smudged from crying and her hair a mess.

"What's going on?" Gabriella demanded, scared on how lost Lauren looked right away.

"Well I find out that my cousin isn't my cousin because she lied about a DNA test result then well, I find out that my other one doesn't love me. I wish I never remember. Neither of you! Your more trouble then your worth" Lauren screamed, starting to cry.

"Woah, hold that thought. What's gone off with Joey?" Gabriella asked, walking into the room.

"Turns out he doesn't love me. He just used me as a part of a plan with Derek to get at Dad. I mean how messed up with that?!" Lauren exclaimed, sitting down.

Gabriella stared at her, not believing her ears. She fought the urge to laugh. Now Derek had something over Joey and it had lead to this. Gabriella groaned and sat next to Lauren.

"I'm here for you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me. But I just wanted a family. I'm sorry. And leave Joey to me. I will sort him out" Gabriella replied, pulling her into a hug. Lauren refused it at first but after a while, gave in to it, holding onto the only person who got her right now.

"Please don't leave me, Ella. I don't care what a stupid DNA test says. Your my cousin" Lauren begged her. Gabriella smiled and held her tighter.

Some time later, Gabriella was at the car lot with Joey's things. He looked at her, confused.

"I guess we gotta make this look real, right?" Gabriella questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what your going on about, Gabriella" Joey replied, with no emotion.

"I'm not stupid! I was the one who was sat with you when Lauren was in coma. You were ready to die if she did" Gabriella replied.

"I guess I'm a good actor then" With that, Gabriella slapped him. She wasn't usually a violent person but this time, she knew Joey deserved it.

"Wanna try that again?!" Gabriella demanded, crossing her arms and staring at him.

"Just take care of her, please" Joey replied before walking into the office.

December 23rd- a few weeks later.

Gabriella woke up and she started the routine that she and Lauren had fallen in everyday. Gabriella went to the kitchen, made Lauren a cup of coffee, brought it to her, went in the shower, changed, got ready and started on breakfast just in time for Lauren to come out of her room.

"So it's the rehearsal dinner today at 4. Do you have something nice to wear or do you want to go shopping?" Gabriella asked as she handed Lauren another cup of coffee.

Lauren shrugged "Shopping sounds good"

Gabriella sighed as she gave her a bowl of cereal. Lauren started to eat straight away. Gabriella didn't say another word until she had finished.

"Let's make a day of it. Lets go to Oxford Street. My treat"

Lauren nodded and walked to the bathroom. Gabriella sighed. This was getting to be a hard task. Lauren was barely stringing sentences together anymore. Gabriella knew she shouldn't but she kept replacing the alcohol in the cupboard for it to be gone the next day. Gabriella knew she was enabling Lauren but it was the routine they had fallen in. Gabriella's thoughts were broken by her phone ringing. She looked at caller ID and answered it quickly with a hey. It was Joey.

"How is she this morning?" Joey asked. His same question every morning.

"The same. I'm taking her out today before the rehearsal dinner. Take her mind off things. What about you?" Gabriella replied.

"Dealing with it. Thanks for taking care of her"

"It's no problem but you need to sort this out with Derek soon. I don't know how much more she can take, Joey"

"And you think I can? I'm dealing with it, Gabby. Please, try and understand"

"I do understand. I've been understanding for weeks now but I just don't like to see you both heartbroken"

"Who are you talking to?" Lauren asked, walking into the back into the room.

"No one. Just Alice" Gabriella replied before hanging up.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me that's fine" Lauren said, as she put her shoes on when they both received at text.

*Sender: Lucy*

I have mistletoe. Joey will be mine again before Christmas Day ;) xoxo

Gabriella stared at her phone then looked up to Lauren, who looked at the edge of tears and ran out of the room before Gabriella had to witness it.

*Sender: Gabriella To: Joey*

Beware! Blondie number 2 has upped her game. I wouldn't be surprised if your kissing her before Christmas x

*Sender: Joey To: Gabriella*

I wouldn't do that to Lauren. You know that. Why would you suggest such a thing?!

*Sender: Gabriella To: Joey*

Mistletoe. The rules of Christmas. Etc. x

*Sender: Joey To: Gabriella*

wwex?!/ 0

Gabriella laughed at his colourful language and got on with her day.

Gabriella could of felt the sexual tension between the two of both as they sat down for the rehearsal dinner for Max and Tanya's wedding. Maybe it was nude short, sparkle dress that Gabriella made Lauren buy or maybe it was just they missed each other.

Lauren could of killed Gabriella for making her sit opposite Joey. She could feel the familiar pull to him and there was nothing she could do about it. It made her stupid but tried to get on with the meal. Before dessert came, Derek stood up. Lauren and Gabriella looked at each worried whilst Joey stared at Derek.

"I know I'm not the best man or I should be making a speech at the rehearsal dinner but a few things have a come to my attention over the past few weeks" Derek said, holding his glass.

Gabriella muttered oh my god whilst grabbing Lauren's hand under the table whilst the other she rubbed her forehead with. This is what he had been waiting for.

"The infamous Gabriella and Lauren Branning. I think you should share" Derek started to say. Everyone was staring at them. Lauren felt like she was going to cry and for the first time in her life, Gabriella wanted to kill someone. She stood up and ran off. Lauren ran after her as they stood outside the restaurant they were at.

"I'm going to actually kill him if he carries on" Gabriella said, as she paced the street.

"No, that will be too easy" Lauren replied, trying to calm down.

"You know what? I'm not to give him the satisfaction" Gabriella quickly said, making a choice and walking back into the restaurant. Lauren ran after her, scared of Gabriella might say. She walked up to Derek, staring at him, pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the table.

"I'm sorry to do this to you guys but I need to tell you all something" Gabriella started to say.

"Don't do this, Gabby" Joey warned from the table.

"Actually at this moment in time, It gives me great pleasure to say this. I'm not a Branning" Gabriella carried on, close to tears. She looked at her Dad who was staring at her shock.

"I'm sorry, Dad. When the DNA came back, you had just found out the truth about James, I couldn't do it to you" Gabriella told him. Jack stood up and hugged her tightly.

"So I guess you have been blackmailing her over this? Over what?" Jack questioned, looking at his brother.

"Lauren? Want to tell him?" Derek asked, looking at her. Gabriella saw Lauren's fists clench and just as about she was going to round on him, Gabriella had grabbed her and Joey had stood up.

"Lauren. Don't. He isn't worth it" Gabriella whispered, grabbing her arms and trying to calm her down. Before Lauren could reply, Joey had punched Derek.

"Shame, my cousin doesn't think the same!" Gabriella exclaimed, turning around and staring at Joey who smiled and Jack had grabbed Derek before he could go for Joey.

"Still think me as your cousin? Good. I wasn't about to let you give up that title" Joey replied, as it took both Max and Jack to hold Derek back as Joey surprised Lauren by walking over to Gabriella and hugging her tightly. What surprised Lauren more was that Gabriella returned it. She couldn't process what was going on right now.

"Everyone leave now. Me and Jack will deal with Derek" Max told them and they all left.

Lauren was in a daze as she returned to the flat. She noted that Joey had followed her and Gabriella back. Lauren walked to the alcohol cupboard, pulled out a bottle of vodka but Joey stopped her as she turned around. His hand on the bottle . She stared at him, then at Gabriella who was in doorway.

"Will someone tell me what's going here?" Lauren demanded, trying to pull the bottle back but Joey's grasp was stronger.

"Gabby, why didn't you tell she had been drinking?" Joey then asked Gabriella, his eyes not leaving Lauren.

"I didn't want to worry you. It would ruined everything" Gabriella replied.

"Hello? I am here you know!" Lauren exclaimed, looking at Gabriella.

"I will leave you guys alone" Gabriella said before retreating to her room. Lauren stared after her in amazement. She was then fully exposed to the sexual pull to Joey. Lauren tried to get the vodka bottle back off Joey but after a struggle, he pushed her away and put the bottle back in the cupboard with a slight smirk. Lauren was going to kill Gabriella.

"What do you want?" Lauren asked, not meeting eye contract with him.

"Honestly? You" Joey replied. Lauren stared at him and reached up to slap him but he grabbed her hand. She was very aware of the pull as Joey leaned over her. Lauren was confused, very confused and it showed in her face.

"I had to protect Gabriella. I knew that the moment she told us the truth. So I was going to do whatever it took to protect her. That girl is like my little sister. Then Derek threatened you. Then I knew I had to protect both of you" Joey told her. Lauren looked at him with great intensity.

"But you said.." Lauren started to say but trailed off because of the fire that building inside her body.

"I had to make it believable. Derek said if I stay away from both of you, no harm would come to either of you. But that failed, Gabs saw right through me, confronted me and I couldn't lie to her then I used to call everyday to make sure you were okay because I wasn't" Joey carried on. Lauren let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as Joey let her go. She grabbed the kitchen side because Lauren felt like she was about to fall.

"And why would you do that?" Lauren questioned, looking at him, trying to process the information that was being said to her.

"Isn't that obvious? Because I love you and I would die then see you hurt by Derek" Joey replied.

Lauren dived at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him like he was oxygen. Joey caught her, placing his hands on her waist, matching her need. Lauren was aware she was being pushed backwards until she felt the side of the table and being pushed up onto it.

"Never do that to me again" Lauren whispered against his lips, panting.

"Never. I don't have the strength to do it again" Joey replied before kissing her again.

Lauren and Joey laid in content on the floor, turning to each other occasionally and kissing each other when they heard a shriek behind them.

"Please! No! You had sex on the table where I have to eat! No! You have a bedroom for that" Gabriella screamed behind them, using over the top hand gestures.

Lauren giggled and turned as Joey kissed her forehead.

"Your disgusting, seriously! Argh. I can't even look at this right now" Gabriella added, rushing to the door as someone knocked on it. It was Derek.

"Ah, young Gabriella. Good show earlier. I must say" Derek told her.

"Get out, now!" Gabriella demanded. Derek laughed at her and they stood like that for a few moments.

"Yeah, I think you should leave now" Joey said, coming into the hallway, fully dressed, holding Lauren's hand.

:) am I forgiven?! Please?!

Hope you enjoyed :'D

xoxoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- 3 think this is the last chapter. Sorry :)

It's a short one to wrap up the story :)

A few moments before...

Lauren giggled as Gabriella left the room and she turned to kiss to Joey who responded with so passion Lauren thought she was going to combust. She stopped suddenly when she heard Derek's voice. Joey looked at her, worried. Lauren jumped up quickly, putting her clothes on when Joey grabbed her hand.

"He isn't going to touch you" He whispered, kissing her quickly then finished getting dressed. Lauren took his hand and they walked into the hallway. Derek stared at them as Joey told him to go. Gabriella was scared as she looked at them when she caught Lauren's eye who nodded.

"Tell him, Gabriella" Lauren then said. Joey looked at her, confused when Gabriella exhaled.

"Okay, Erm well, we are here have a deal for you. Lauren, grab the folder" Gabriella said, having a sudden urge of confidence. Lauren nodded and rushed to Gabriella's room, found the purple folder and rushed back to Gabriella who opened it, smiling.

"Right, records of stolen goods and intention to sell. Photos of your garage next to your house" Gabriella said, showing Derek them at arms length who went a funny a colour. Joey laughed behind them, taking Lauren's hand again.

"How did you get them?" Derek demanded, shouting, pointing his finger at Gabriella, making a grab for them.

"It was Lauren actually. The nosey, detective trait must run the family" Gabriella replied, looking at Lauren who looked the floor modestly whilst Joey beamed at her.

"Lauren, why don't you tell Derek what you proposed to me" Gabriella then said. Lauren looked up and nodded, walking forward.

"Well seeing as Gabriella's secret is out in the open, I will have rearrange this deal. I say if you don't tell anyone what you know about me and Joey, me and Gabriella won't go to the police with this" Lauren said to him, taking the folder.

Joey was impressed. He had no idea that Lauren was capable of this. He was impressed. He smiled, despite of himself.

"Don't you cross me. You will regret it" Derek said, trying to take the folder. Lauren let him have it.

"Take it. Gabriella has already contacted her Dad's contacts in the police. They have a copy of everything. All they need is a phone call from Ella and your done. For life" Lauren told him, laughing.

"Now it's up to you but if you don't mind, we are busy" Joey added, before closing the door on Derek, laughing and locked the door. Lauren hugged Gabriella, tightly. Gabriella giggled and returned the hug.

"Can I have my girlfriend back? I think we need to talk" Joey asked, grabbing Lauren's hand who giggled and walked into her, correction, their room and closed the door.

"Well I must say I'm impressed" Joey told her, kissing her lightly.

"Ella called it a distraction" Lauren replied, smiling a little.

"I love you so much but I must say that out there, with Derek. Standing up to him. I found it sexy. I like that side of you" Joey told her, pulling her close.

"Really? Well we are in our room now. Ella will be happy" Lauren replied, giggling and kissing him again.

"Yes we are" Joey whispered, spinning her around and playfully pushing her down on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" Lauren suddenly asked, concerned, lighting stroking Joey's face.

"We take it day by day. We don't need to tell your parents yet, if you don't want" Joey replied, kissing her forehead. Lauren nodded.

"Yeah I'm not ready for that yet but I know I love you and that's enough" She replied, kissing him and became lost in him again.

-if you are good, you will get a follow up:)

xoxo


End file.
